


Second chances

by Laylabeth11



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Lexa, Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Babies, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Omega Clarke, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven, Smut, Soulmates, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 39,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylabeth11/pseuds/Laylabeth11
Summary: Clarke is sent down to earth in a pod. Her mother tries to save her from her fate on the ark as an unmated omega. She had lived in isolation for eleven years. She had not spoken to anyone in eleven years. Until she's not wh ground. Not alone anymore. She find her true mate lexa.This is their life together from this point on.I just started writing this today and will update daily. If not regularly. Also please ignore grammar errors. I am writing this on my phone so. Just ignore it please and thanks.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds a new home of sorts.

I do not know exactly how long I have been here, The day I was sent down was a blur, noises and images fuzzy with stress and drugs. On the ark, I was Clarke Griffin, daughter, friend, human. Here, on the ground, I am no one, I am alone. More alone than in isolation, if that is possible. At least on the ark, in prison, there were people near me. Not anymore, not since that day.

It had started as another. I woke up to an empty room, as usual. My mind was clear, I had gotten off of my bed to relieve myself, my bladder clenching uncomfortably. My sent was the same as normal. As an omega, it was sweet almost, tempting. I suppose that was one of the reasons I was in isolation for most of my life. For my protection. For others protection. For safety purposes. The day my father died was the day I was sent here. He had found a fault in the ark, he was going to tell the citizens. I suppose they chancellor did not like this idea and because of that, because there was no longer an alpha to control Jakes family as Jake was the alpha of this family, then I as an omega was too much of a risk to the ark. My mother, only a beta was granted her freedom, mainly due to her being the only well practiced doctor on the ark. I however was dispensable. On my 18 birthday, I am to be killed, floated, for my crime. Of being an unmated omega without an alpha. This was life on the ark. Omegas and betas but omegas were rare. I was one of few, were property of alphas, my father was no exception. He was kinder than most but he was still the same. Taught me to be brave, to fear all alphas and to be distant of them., For they could kill me for any reason I might unknowingly give them. Even at the age of 5 I knew this. He taught me well. He died the year after. I don't remember him clearly know. Memory is a strange thing when you haven't spoken in 11 years. I remember how, at least, which is more than most omegas here can say. For educating an omega was like educating a rack. It had no use. It was lunch when I heard it. The footsteps coming closer. 

Had I miscounted. Am I 18 already. Perhaps they have decided I was of no use anymore and was to be killed. My heart raced as my mind wondered. I stood straight, head casted down tilted to the right in sign of submission. I had no idea what I was in for but I did not want to make it worse with my disobedience. The doors clang open. The smells of betas fill the room and I relax, only slightly. The smell is familiar, but I don't chance it by looking up. I didn't need to be hurt anymore then I had to. 

“Clarke” says a soft voice, hurried but soft. I snap my head up It was my mother. I had not seen her in more then a decade. But I still remembered her. I did not speak. I only looked into her yes. Curiosity getting the best of me, before I cast my eyes down again. I hear her step forward, I feel her wrap her arms around me. I don't move, she may be my mother but she is no longer my mom. She my not have had a choice, but in a way she abandoned me. Even still, with that in my mind. I relax more. Until I feel a pinch in my arm. Then everything goes black for a little while. When I open my eyes again, I realise I had been drugged. Why? I thought. HAd I done something. Wasd I to be bred. Not yet Please no. I yell in my head. But I can't move, not properly. Everything is fuzzy, noises, sounds. I can see clearly. I feel myself being pulled and placed into something. 

“Ground.,.... CLARKE…. LOVE YOU…. EARTH…..Alive, viable…..” I hear my mother's voice. Then nothing. Everything is black. When I wake up again I am alone. In a small pod used to send people to the ground in the old days. I hear noises. I can't tell what it is. Wind, maybe. Then my body is yanked every which way. Then nothingness. When I wake up, my mind clearer. Irelase what had happened. I was no longer on the ark. I don't know how or why But i was on the ground. 

It has been a while since that day. I am not sure how long. Maybe a week or maybe a month. My suppressants are beginning to wear off, so it must be more than a month. My smell grows stronger everyday, sweeter. Inviting. And for a while I dont care, No one is here. Right. 

I had begun to make a small camp, I forged for food, like berries and small animals. I could not find enough to feed me or satisfy the continual hunger. But at least I was still alive. There was some food in the pod. But not much, only vitamin supplements and stitch. Blandless. The first time I tried a berry, I moaned so loud I had scared myself. I had not heard my voice in years., Nor did I want to at this point. 

The days seem longer and longer, I feel free but still caged by loneliness. Everything changed on the day I found them. Or well, they found me. I had been exploring further and further everyday. It gave myself something to do. To keep from going mad. Perhaps I already was. The trees above me seemed to watch me. The growth around me seemed to stare. I ignored it, how naive I had been. I begin to turn around, but my foot cated on something. And I tumble down to the ground with a loud thud. I do not make a noise, blood pours from my arm. I had cut it on a rock. That is when I hear it. A soft growling, it gets louder and louder. I become scared. Scared I had angered someone. Something. Was I trespassing. My breathing hitched and began to become erratic. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't focus. I begin to cradle myself, hyperventilating. Tears strea.ing down my face. Everything had hit me. My eyes searched and searched for the source of whom I had angered. Were they human. Were they something else. Both. I didn't know. I couldn't. The growling stopped I notice. When. I didn't know. I can't focus. My vision become blurry. My mind dizzy. Hyperventilating had finally caught up with my body. The stress of the panic attack causing me to become tired. So so tired. I pass out. The sounds around me a soft lullaby.


	2. Past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets lexa. Her alpha. Or so her omega tells her. The past infuses slightly with the present.

I wake up to a new smell. Strong. Potent. It pulls at me to find the owner. It calls me to submit, to make, to bite and bear pup. I am surprised by my actions. By my thought. The smell lingers on every surface. Alpha. My mind tells me it was an alpha. My alpha, my omega purrs. WHAT. NO. Get a hold of yourself Clarke. I open my eyes. Finally able to muzzle my omega. It wines. But I ignore her. No. Not yet. I tell her. Trying to comfort my inner self. 

I don't know where I am. But I am aware that I am not alone. They may not be in the room but they exist. Which is enough for me. I am not alone. Not anymore. 

I look around. Finding myself in a tent like room. Large, large enough to have a fill bed. Which I am currently on. Furs. I realise cover the bed soft and warm. So unlike the ark. Cold and hard. The room is lit with candles. Many many candles. Not too much. Just enough. Placed perfectly. I find myself shuffling off the bed. Beds wasn't for omega. Did this alpha not know this. Strange… I decide to stand in the middle of the room. Same posture as I had in my old room before my mom entered. My scent giving off submission pheromones. Tears stream down my face. What if this alpha was like the rest. Or worse. I feared this. My scent changed accordingly. Then next thing I know the tent flaps open forcefully. As if the alpha that entered is searching for danger. 

I do not look up. My neck is shown, I try to control my scent to be pleasing. To be submissive. Non threatening. 

I hear a gasp. I do not move. I breathe through my mouth. Not wanting to smell the alpha. Not wanting to want them. I am trembling I notice. Exhaustion taking over. 

‘hei’ says a voice. It is soft. Feminine. But strong and full of worry. I fear I had done something wrong. I had been on the bed. I had bleed on the furs hadn't I? So stupid. I tell at myself inside. My omega ranks for freedom. The smell of the alpha too strong. I do not respond to the alpha. Only tilt my neck further. Causing my muscles to tighten and burn. But I ignore it. 

The alpha speaks again in a language i don't understand. Some words sound familiar. Some sound like jumbled words. I shake my head no. Soft but noticeable enough for the alpha. 

“you are injured. Please… I will not hurt you” says the voice. 

I don't say anything. I don't think i know how. But I understand her. I chance a look up. My blonde hair covering eyes. I slowly push it away. Tucking it behind my ear. The first thing i see is green. Green like the forest. Green like the trees. I gasp. Then it realise I had not been allowed to make noise and I closed my eyes tight. Preparing for a blow. Nothing came. Strange. I open my eyes slowly. I look at her face. It is lined with worry and concern. The woman before me is the alpha. A female alpha. Unheard of where I am from. New and different. But still I feared her. Even though my omega screamed and howled to let her have me. To take me. Her long chestnut hair was braided intricately. She seemed young despite the black paint around her eyes. She reached for me and I screamed. Remembering the Last time an alpha had gotten near me. I had spent weeks recovering. Bruised and broken. She seemed to be devastated I reacted as such. She stepped back. Far away from me until I could barely smell her my breathing evened. 

“I am sorry…. Please… ” she whined the Last part. A silent plea within the alpha to be closer to the omega. Her omega. 

“I am lexa kom trikru. Commander of the 12 clans. And the coalition. Who are you?” she asked softly. 

I try to find my voice. It had been so long. I knew it was there. But I was scared. Maybe she sensed my fear. She waited patiently. 

“C….. cl.. cla… Clarke ” I quietly whisper out. Stuttering the words. Speaking feels strange I decide. 

The alpha. Lexa. Smiles at this. Ecstatic that I had spoken. I stare blankly back at her. Curiosity giving in. 

“Wh...where…. am i?” I ask hoping this question doesn't anger her

She seems pleased. 

“”You are in TonDC” she answers simply smiling softly. She takes a step towards me small but it does not go unnoticed.   
I whimper. She stops moving. Frowning slightly but smiles again softly. The tip of her mouth pulled upward. It goes away for a second. Like she is thinking 

“Where are you from Klarke?” she asks. The way she says my name makes my omega purr. I try to stifle it she seems to notice her effect on me but does not say anything which I am grateful for. 

Tiredness taking over. I simply point up. “the sky” I yawn after I speak. The stress of the day hitting me hard. She frowns. And her face seems to harden. Like she is mad at herself for not knowing I was tired or perhaps only forgetting for a short while. 

“we may continue to sleep after you rest” she states calmly.   
I look around the room for a corner for an omega to lay in. They are small and only made of dirty cloth. I frown not finding it. 

“where?” I ask scared of her answer. Perhaps she ment outside. It was not unheard of for me 

She seems confused by my question. Like she didn't understand what I meant. 

“the bed….” She seems even more confused when I tilt my head at her. Like she is not speaking my language anymore. She is though. 

“but… lexa” she sturs as i say her name “omega don't sleep on beds” I state like I was trying to explain. 

She seems angry for a second. Like I had told her something wrong and hurtful. I didn't know why. She seems to bristle under this knowledge. I begin to shake. My head tilts to the side and my eyes down. I keep shaking until I smell it. It smells intoxicating. I realise lexa is pouring out claiming pheromones. I moan quietly. My omega pleased to be free. Even if only a second. I move my eyes up and head straight. She seems to be pleased with my reaction to her smell. I purr at the smell and she looks at me. Her eyes filled with something I am unfamiliar with. 

“you are safe here. Omegas are rare. Extremely. They do not survive the air here. For you to be here is for you to be valued. Respected. Wanted.” I stir at that. “Sleep on my bed. You would honor me by doing so. Please...” she whispers the please. I now softly. And climb into lexas bed. Her bed. My arm screams in pain and I wince. But I lay down. Glancing at lexa once more. To see her looking at me constantly. I drift off quickly. I do not dream. 

I wake up to the sound of voices. I try to listen closely. But I can't make put the words. Whoever it is sounds upset.


	3. Newness vs oldness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexas pov 
> 
> Anya is introduced

Lexa pov  
“anya I do not know what to do” I speak in my language. “”I can barely move without scaring her. She fears me. I have done nothing wrong. You know I would not but someone one has made her this way.” I say to her 

“lexa…. Hhhh give her time. Wherever she is from. They have treated her badly. Like less than anything she is. In time she will learn and become strong and happy. For now. Give her time. “ she advises me. 

My alpha growls at this. How can I give her time. I must but I need to be near. Anya notices this. 

“I am drawn to her anya. More than I have been to anyone. My alpha won't yeild on this. My alpha seems to think she. Clarke. Is mine. But Clarke is her own. No one else's. Why does my alpha betray me like this. My morals.” I rush exasperated. 

She nods. Contemplating what I said. 

“can you smell her?” anya asks simply

I am dumbfounded. “Of course I can! How could I not. She smells so sweet and I can not resist it for much longer without calling to her. But I fear she will be scared of me of my alpha.”

“lexa. The girl….” i growl softly. “I apologise. Clarke. Is on suppressants. Strong ones. I cannot smell her as strongly as you can. If not at all..” She says. I wait for her to continue. Not knowing where she is going with this fact. 

“lexa. I believe she is your true mate. That is why the urge to mate her is strong. That is why you could smell her so strongly from miles away before we found her. It is also why…” she pauses. I wait for her to continue. “why when we found her and she had injured herself you became…. aggressive. Your alpha felt the need to harm whoever was near her because she is your omega to your alpha. “ she stops speaking. 

I realise she is right. When I had first smelled her sweet scent we had been miles away and the pack had assumed I had gone mad. But listened none the less of course. When I saw her fall I became erratic. I had almost lost control. This angered me but mostly confused me. Why had I been so keen to protect her. At first I thought it was because she was an omega. And I had never seen one before. Or smelt one. But now it is clear. Clarke is meant to be my omega. It will take time. But I will wait for her. Always


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and lexa hehehe.

Clarke pov  
It was quite some time before I decided to get up. Fully rested. My stomach growled fiercely. The smell of the room made my omega whine in need. In want. I didn't understand why. No one had ever smelt like this to me before. Most alphas were potent. Musky. But lexa. She was strong yet sweet confronting and smelled like the sun and forest and rain. Rain. I found I truly loved. The smell the feeling. Everything about it. I searched around the room for lexa. Even though I knew she was not here. I felt her nearby though. I am not sure how. But I did. My pull to her is strong. Stronger than anything I have ever felt. 

My omega wants to call for her. To mate. I shove the thoughts down for later. I am starving. 

My stomach can't seem to wait any longer so I stand from the bed and walk to the middle of the room. 

“lexa?” I call softly 

There is no reply so I walk slowly towards the exit of the tent. The flaps are closed but I pull them open slightly. Peaking my head out. I realise that not only am I in a village full of people but it is close to the middle of the day. The town seems to not notice me at first so I step out slowly. One step then two more. I glance around. No one is familiar. Everyone has tattoos and braided hair. Their clothes drastically different than the ones i am used too. A few people turn to look at me. Curious. But they do not stop their tasks. Some whisper about a skiprisa. I assume they mean me. I begin to become uncomfortable and scared. I had never seen so many people. Not for many years. It was all too much. But I don't go to move. I stay where I am curiosity winning. I try to look for lexa. But cannot find her. I begin to panic. Had she left me had she thought I was not enough. 

“you must be Clarke.” Says a voice from my right. I turn to look at the person who knows my name. A woman. Taller than lexa. Slightly older with oriental facial features and high cheekbones. She is smiling slightly but other then that she seems all business. She is an alpha. Though she does not smell as good as lexa does. I nod curtly. Scared I had overstepped. 

“it's okay. I won't hurt you. No one will. After all you are the first omega the trikru has had in over a century.” She says.   
I take in this information. Remembering what lexa had told me about the air. I relax a little. 

“My name is anya. Lexa had some business to attend too. Is there something I can help you with?” she asks politely. I nod again. She raises and eyebrow. I suppose she is curious as to why I am not speaking. I am too overwhelmed to form words. To many smells. Thankfully my stomach growls for me. 

She nods and gestures for me to go into the tent I was in. I realise it is the biggest out of all of them. I do as instructed. Thankful She understood. 

“I will be back with food, stay here please" with that she briskly walks away. I wonder if only lexa smells good to me. Maybe that means something. I wouldn't know. 

I wait for a few minutes before I hear someone enter the tent. I had been sitting on the bed and shot up. I realised I was allowed to here so I say back down. 

Anya seemed to notice this and frowned. But didn't mention it. 

“here you are Clarke. If there is anything else you need let me know.” I smile. A silent Thank you and she left. She had set a tray on a table in the corner of the tent. I walk to it, not realising how truly hungry I was. The tray contains fruits. Meats and other foods I did not know the name too. I ate a chunk of something yellow first. I moan at the flavor. Loudly might I add. I eat the rest of the food but saving the yellow thing for last. Wanting to save it for as long as possible. By time I get back to the yellow food. I realise I an not alone. But it had been to late because I had already put a piece in my mouth. A load moan escaped me as I heard a gasp. I keep doing that. Surprising her. Lexa stood there. Her face and cheats speckled with red. She coughs and smiles slightly. Smirks. I realise. 

“thank you" I say. She raises and eyebrow. “for everything. For the food and helping heal me.” 

She nods and smiles slightly.

“Klarke. We must speak about a few things if that is okay. If you are feeling well enough”

I sigh but nod. Knowing this was going to happen eventually. 

She sits in a chair near me but not close enough. I smile when she adjusts her pants as she gets comfortable. I hide the smile when she looks up. I realise male and female alpha anatomy are similar after all. 

She seems to realise I noticed her prominent bulge and blushed a deep shade of crimson. She coughs again. 

I smirk. Content with my effect on her. Ignoring the anxiety that bubbled up. 

“tell me about where you lived klarke. As the leader of my people I need to know if they are a threat to the way we live.” She explains 

I nod. Understanding why this conversation was necessary. 

“The ark. That was the name of my home. If it was even a home. Is not like here. The air is cold, filled with suppressants, and hard to breathe. There are no plants, or animals, or siblings.” I pause. “the leaders are alphas” I look at her face. Into her green eyes. “cruel alphas who have oppressed betas. I am an omega. Lower than a beta. They use omegas when they are old enough for breeding. Or for pleasure.” I wince. Silent tears falling. “there are not many omegas. Less and less as time went on. There were three other omegas that I know of. Including myself. Hhhh. My father. Was a kind alpha. Kinder than most at least. He taught me to fear all alphas.” lexa tenses. “that they would kill me if I did not submit and that it was better for me to just give in. When he was killed. I was only 6. Because of his failure. They killed him. And I was imprisoned. I was of no use. They don't kill children. They wait until they are of age and then use them or kill them. My mom. She wasn't sent to prison because she didn't have an alpha to care for her like I did. But she was a doctor. So she got off. She was able to be free. I was in isolation for eleven years. Eleven. Years. Alone. I thought I went mad. Maybe in a way I did. I would draw pictures of what I thought earth would look like. It kept me going. Drawing. Kind of like a friend to me. I was so alone. I felt so alone. So alone.” I was crying hard now. “ I never want to feel that alone again. I have no one. I don't have a home. I don't have people to call my own. I….. don't… I cant….. I need people. I can't be alone again. Please…… don't leave me please.” My last words are a sob. Tears stream down my face, I tighten my eyes closed. Clutching at anything i can to steady myself. To ground myself. 

Suddenly I feel lexas arms around my body. She lifts me up into her strong arms and carries me to the bed. She wraps my body in hers. Whispering sweet nothings into my ear. 

“ shhhhh I have you. No one will hurt you now. Shhhhh. It's okay. It's okay. Your okay.” She whispers

Eventually my cries soften and stop altogether. I breathe in deeply. Loving the scent of her alpha. The calm pheromones pour off her until I still. I sigh. Contently. Snuggling closer to her. 

“klarke.” She whispers. “I will never leave you" 

I look up at her. My heart speeding up. 

“really" I breathlessly whisper. 

“yes niron" she says (love)

I do not know what it means but my omega purrs within me at the pet name 

“lexa… I need to tell you something. “ tears bring in my eyes. 

She nods. Her eyes never leaving mine. 

I sigh. Shifting on her lap. Slightly. 

“My omega….. scene I met you. Has…” i pause not knowing how to say it. “I don't know how to say it.” I laugh slightly. 

“just tell me klarke” she pleas. Her voice begging. “Please niron" 

“I have never felt this. My omega calls to you. To your alpha. I can't ignore it for much longer. I am to be in heat soon and if I do not tell you the truth now then I fear i never will lexa.” I stop rambling. I look into her eyes. Fearing disgust. Hate or maybe hate. But all I find is. Love? Pure joy radiates off of lexa. I breathe a sigh of relief. She smiles at me bright and happy. 

“ I feel the same klarke. I believe you to be my true mate. My alpha pulls me to you. To mate you. To claim you. To Knot you.” She blushes heavily. But does not falter what she says. Wetness pools down into my shorts. I imagine what it is like to have her cock in me. For her to fuck me. To knot me. I close my eyes as I imagine this. I whimper. Feeling empty. I think my heat is going to be here sooner than I originally thought. I buck my hips forward. Dragging it across lexas lap. I hear her breath hitch. I moan at the friction. Her bulge pressing deliciously on my clit. I wanted. No needed to mate her. But I needed to take it slow. I needed to make sure I was safe here. That I could be loved here. And accepted for an omega. 

I rest my head on her forehead. Sighing. She seems to understand why I stopped the heavenly movement. And takes a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I hate myself. So apparently I am writing this because I have read alllll the fanfic about them. So I have to do it myself.


	5. New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things are happening.......
> 
> Also ignore grammar mistakes please and thanks. 
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lily.

The village is not as busy as it was when I first existed the tent. But there are still people doing their daily tasks. Children run in the distance, laughing and playing. Two of them look similar. The same hair, same eyes. I smile, they were siblings. My body itches to go to the children. To care for them, provide and protect. This is my omega instincts, omegas are very motherly, like a momma bear and her cubs. I wonder of there are bears anymore. I've heard of them but that is as far as my knowledge of them goes. 

I look to lexa. Who had been watching me for my reactions. She has a knowing smile that reaches her eyes slightly. Her face is harder now that we are outside. I assume it is because she is their leader. But her eyes tell me everything. 

“polis is the capital" she says as she begins walking, I follow by her side. “where I live and rule. I come to tondc regularly though. Tondc is a village but also is used when there are wars to fight. “ she states. I tense slightly. Wars? Here. It seems so peaceful. The people look different then what I am used to but they seem kind. No one has overstepped or hurt me. 

“there are none now of course. The only threat we face is that of the mountain. Even then we handle it with great care. The safety of my people is important.” 

This causes me to smile. Lexa is a good leader, kinder and stronger than those on the ark. 

She gives me a tour of tondc. We walk through the main part of the village. And we even pass buildings from the old world. She begins walking me towards a patch if trees within the wall that surrounds tondc. She looks up for a half a second. She smiles that killer smile. And I tilt my head. Confused slightly. 

“Lincoln…. This is klarke.” She says to the tree. For a second I believe she had gone mad. But then I hear a grunt and then then next thing I know a large blur of a man is on the ground. He had jumped from the tree. His face is covered with a scary mask that looks to be made of bones. I begin to panic. My omega not liking who ever this man was. Mainly due to his mask that screams danger. Lexa seems to notice my sudden panic and releases calling pheromones that make my knees weak. 

The man quickly removes the mask. Realising he had scared me. Even though unintentional I can see the guilt in his kind eyes. 

“hei, I didn't mean to frighten you. I am sorry for this. I am Lincoln kom trikru.” he is an alpha. But not as strong as lexa. I don't think any alpha is as strong as her. None I have met anyway. He smiles slightly. And waits for my response. 

I look to lexa. She gives me a reassuring nod. And I smile at him. He seems kind. I don't think lexa would introduce me to someone I should fear. So I extend my hand. It shakes slightly but Lincoln doesn't regard that, instead he furrows his brows in slight confusion before reaching out and clasping my forearm with his hand. Strange handshake but it is a start. I pull my hand back after a few seconds. 

“Lincoln is a fine warrior and has been assigned to protect you. He will accompany us to polis and keep you safe from any dangers we could face.” lexa says curtly 

I furrow my brows. Not understanding why she couldn't protect me. She seems to understand and starts. 

“I may not always be around to keep you safe. Even then I would like you to have freedom to explore on your own. And while my people know not to hurt you. It would be better to have a trusted warrior to watch you when your heat is so close. My people have not been accustomed to omega heats before. Not for many centuries.” lexa explains this to me softly. 

I smile at her thoughtfulness. I still don't feel like talking just yet. Not to anyone but lexa that is. So just nod. And hope she won't press the issue. She doesn't. 

We begin to walk back to the tent. I noticed that lexa walks beside me her hands clasped behind her back. The face of heda present. No longer just lexa. I also notice Lincoln follows me. Flaking my side. His hands rest on his weapon but does not pull it out. He had kept his mask off thankfully. I see anya by a large fire. People surround it, food is being cooked and placed to serve everyone. I smile at the teamwork put into the meal. I feel lexa eye me but she doesn't say anything. The tour had taken a few hours. Maybe only two but I was not sure. I wish I had my father's watch. Maybe it fell off at the pod. It didn't matter now I suppose. We approach anya and she gives me a nod as a hello and small smile when I nod back. This was enough communication for now. We all sit at a table after gathering food. I make sure to grab the yellow blobs of food. Not enough to be considered excess but I had taken my fill of food. Lexa eyes my small like of cheese but politely ignores it. As minutes pass the group at the table seem to be getting louder. I agent realised they'd are so quiet. I suppose they had been watching me expectantly. I smile that they had seemingly accepted my presence and move around my plate. When I get the the cheese, I involuntarily moan. Not as quiet as I would have preferred may I add. It doesn't go unnoticed either. The alphas, near me who heard my sound seem to be very interested in anything but me, as lexa sends them all death glares. But stirs slightly where she sits. I eat the rest of the cheese quietly. Not wanting to have any alpha become violent towards lexa or myself. When everyone I had finished my meal. I finally glance up. Lexa seems to be watching I'm every move. Anya seems to be watching lexa watch me. With a smirk in her face. And Lincoln is watching everyone in the camp. I smile slightly to lexa. I clear my throat slightly. 

“if it is no trouble. I would like to retire for the evening.” I say quietly. Not feeling so well all of the sudden. Sweet covers my body and I feel an unfamiliar ache in my stomach. 

Almost everyone there seems to look at me as if I had three heads. Or maybe like I had given them life. It made me uncomfortable to say the least. So lexa stands calmly and nods. 

“of course klarke" lexa says. Anya and Lincoln are looking at me with awe. Maybe because I had chosen to talk. Maybe because I chose to do it in front of everyone. 

My stomach clenches and I almost double over in pain. But the only way you could tell I was hurt would be a small grimace that covers my face. Lexa seems to notice my change immediately and brings me closer to her. I hear Lincoln near me but cannot focus on anything else but the pain. 

We arrive at lexas tent quickly. Quicker then we should have but lexa seems to be more alpha than lexa. So maybe this is why we made it across camp so quickly. Maybe. I let out a soft cry as I am laid in the bed. I don't let go of lexas arms. Not wanting her to leave me in my time of need. She seems to understand and smiles reassuringly at me. I nod. My mind drifting off with my thoughts. What is that smell. So sweet and strong. Like rain storms and the forest. It calls to me. Pulls me closer and I can't breathe anymore. Tears stream my face. 

“lexa” I cry. “make it stop" 

I hear yelling in her language. I hear footsteps and I feel liquid being poured down my thought. After a few moments of my cries and lexa calming me as best she could. I begin to feel better. Had I been poisoned. Had it been the yellow blobs of food that I loved so much. Then nothing.


	6. Feelings are strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there is someee language in this chapter that I don't normally use. So if your not okay with it then I'm sorry. Don't read it if so okayyy. Okay. Moving on there may or may not be nations of future smut. Keep that in mind. Lots of love. Lily. 
> 
> Please not negative comments. Just drop reading if you don't like it. Okay thanks.

When I wake up I am in new clothes. And the furs had been changed. Hmm. I look around and see lexa sitting in a chair beside the bed. Sleep had taken over her features. I smile and sit up. I do not feel anything like I had felt yesterday. So I am glad for this. But then I notice lexas dark circles. I wonder if this is the first sleep she is getting since after I was hurt. Was I hurt? I felt bad for lexa. She had slept in the small chair beside me. While I slept comfortably. Emotions sprung up. And I know that I'm more emotional than I should be. Tears begin to stream down my face but I try to muffle them. Lexa seems immediately bothered by my omegas cries for her. For something. And springs up. Looking around the room for a threat before her eyes rest on me. 

Happiness fills her eyes as she realizes I am awake. 

“klarke…” she said breathlessly. I open my arms slowly. Asking for her. Pleading with my eyes. Tears still streaming down my face. She moves instantly into my arms and engulfs my body into a full body hug. Her arms wrap around my back protectively. Her face burrows into my neck. I feel her breathing in my omegas scent and I whimper.   
“what is wrong with me" I cry out softly. Still crying. Lexa releases her strong alpha smell like a wave of comfort. My omega purrs and the tears slow. My mind clears from the clouding emotions for a moment. 

“klarke… niron. You are in heat. Well, it is starting. In a few days it will be here fully. There are things we must discuss before then klarke. I need you to try to focus on this for me. Please klarke. Beja.” lexa says. 

I nod into her. Taking deep long breaths of her scent. It is musky. But sweet. I could smell her all day. But I feel her pull away slightly so I can look at her and she can look at me. I stare into her eyes. Green green eyes that I love so much. They are filled with concern. Lexa fidgets and looks down. I have never seen her look like this before. She is always in control of her emotions. I wonder of it has anything to do with my smell. It smells sweeter than normal. Almost intoxicating. My omega run wild with the thought she is affecting lexa. Her eyes are more black than green. She is sweating slightly and her eyes seem to not meet mine. I sigh and tug on her hand. She looks up and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and starts. 

“klarke. For omegas. From what I know and have seen for a short time with you…. Is that their heats can be very painful. So painful in fact that they make rash decisions. Ones that regret. Ones you could make and then regret. Klarke… during an omegas heat. Similar to an alphas rut. They can become very… well their bodies beg for sexual contact. Which then makes the omega beg for it as well. What I mean to say is that when your heat hits you. You will want to call to mate. To claim and be claimed. To bear pups. This is natural for omegas. For their heats. Klarke. I would never force myself on you. On anyone. But I can already feel… my alpha calling to you… and i cannot ignore her anymore….. beja klarke. Say something….” 

My mind races. She feels the same??!! How but when. My mind feels jumbled and I realise I haven't said anything because she pulls back. Tears filling her eyes but not spilling. She casts them down. Ashamed. I realise I have not told her I felt the same. She thinks I don't feel the same. My omega growls in anger towards myself. I reach out for her quickly. Trying to reassure her. But she pulls back. Thinking I was comforting her out of pity. Not love. 

Love? Already. I… do I? Do I love her. How could I after only a few weeks. But my omega purred smugly. She knew as well as I did that it was true. I see lexa. I see her pain at what she thought was rejection. 

“lexa… beja. I… lexa look at me please” she looks up slowly. Her eyes still saddened but she looks at me. Waiting for me to say what I will say. To further her pain. This is what lexa must think. It hurts me to see her this way and I know I need to fix it quickly. 

“Lexa. I love you. I don't know how so soon but I all I know is I do. I love you and I was just shocked that you felt the same. I just….” I'm interrupted with lips on mine. Hands tangling with my hair. Hands on my waist lifting me into her lap. I feel her tongue slide against my lip. Asking for entrance. I gladly oblige and open my mouth. Moaning at the feeling of her in my mouth. She pulls away. Tears taking down her face slightly. Silently. We stay like that for a while. Cuddled together. Just happy to be together. For our wolves to be together. I sigh into her. 

There are more things we need to talk about before my heat is here in full force. My heat. I didn't think about it will lexa want to be there for it. To help me through it. Do I? I feel my wolf, my omega howl with the idea of her wanting to mate me for me wanting to mate her. Lexa seems to notice my struggle and smiles slightly. 

“lexa. I need to ask you something.” I say slowly. 

She nods and waits for me to continue. While drawing patterns with her fingers on my back. 

“lex… for my heat. I. Want to spend it with you. My omega wants to… well. Mate you. And I know it is soon but if you will have me. I am yours. “ 

Less smiles. A true smile that reaches her eyes. 

“klarke. My love, I would love nothing more than to have this, to have you as my omega. To have me as your alpha. I would be honored to spend your heat with you. To mate you and to claim you as my own. There is something though… your heat will be filled with lust and pain. I need you to be comfortable with me. To trust me and most importantly. If you wish to stop. At any time during your heat while we are making love…. While we are fucking and mating. If you wish to stop. I need you to tell me. Because my alpha will want to take over and I may become… rough. I need you to tell me if you want me to stop. You can say no at any point. For any reason and I will control myself. I will put you first klarke. Okay. Promise me this and I will promise you myself for the rest of my life. Beja klarke. I hod yu in.” lexa say. 

“I promise. Less if I wish for you to stop I will tell you. I want this. I want you. The pull to you is too strong. It is too much. I cannot bear it if you were to not feel the same. Please lexa. Beja. I love you”

“And I love you klarke. More than the stars in the sky. You are my princess. My skiprisa. Forever and always. I have many guards to protect us while we mate. They will not let anyone in during your heat but only to bring food and water. We will mate when your heat gets here, I want you to be able to make this decision now. Clear Minded. But I also want you to be safe. To be ready. Mentally and physically for me. For the bonding. I will not enter you without your struck permission. Okay my love. “ 

I nod, “okay love we will wait. I trust you lex. Can we lay together. To sleep, I need you near me. It hurts when you are not. Beja leksa.” I say her name in her language. I have heard the difference between the way I say it and the way it is said when others say it. She smiles at the way I say it and lays next to me. Pulling the blanket around both of us. And I fall asleep in her arms. In her love. I am truly happy in this moment.


	7. Mating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welll... Okay there is smut in this. So skip if ya want. Read if you want. 
> 
> Kinda rough Maybe? Just read at your own risk.

I wake up in pain. My stomach muscles clench and unclench painfully. I am sweating and panting lightly. I feel a pressure around my clit. It is begging for pleasure. Lexa is holding me. She is still sleep, my smell had not spoken her up somehow. The walls of my pussy feel empty. I whine loudly. Waking lexa. She seems taken aback. Like the smell is overwhelming for a second. I realise I am releasing hormones. I am calling her to me. My omega calls her alpha. 

She looks at me. Her eyes seem to question me. I nod. She begins by kissing me soft at first but then she deepens the kiss. I moan as her tongue hits the roof of my mouth. She pulls back. Only to kiss a line of kisses along my neck. 

“lexa please…. Beja ai hodnes" I beg. 

“Are you sure hodnes. I want to make sure you are ready for me ai hodnes.” lexa says. Her voice is deeper than normal. Her pupils blown, her eyes full of lust. But also love. 

“i am sure my love. I must tell you something first. I… have not done this before. With anyone. This will be my first time with you. Yes. But also my first time.” I say shyly. 

“you have not… you are still pure? Klarke… I would be honored to take you blood. But I must be sure this is what you want. That you want to become my mate. Because if we start. I am afraid I will not be able to stop myself from claiming you my love. You are special to me. Beja klarke be sure this is what you want.” She asks with uncertainty in her eyes. I smile softly. 

“we have not known each other for long my love. I know. But I am already in love with you. Deeply so if you will have me then I would be honored for you to be my mate.” 

She smiles brightly. And her eyes seem to show all of the love that she has for me. 

“ai hod yu in klarke.” 

She begins to kiss my pulse point. Not biting, but gently sucking. I moan loudly. My walls clench and beg for the alpha to take me then and now. But I know lexa wants to make it special. 

She pulls back and I cry out from the loss of contact. 

“beja leksa, I need you…. Beja" I cry out. My heat is more painful than I could have imagined. But lexa is with me. I trust her. 

“I know hodnes, I know. I will make it better.” she says calmly. Reassuring my panic and I settle back down. 

She gently tugs at my shirt and I nod. She almost tears though the fabric until I am left bare. I had not worn a bra to bed. I feel slickness pool into my panties. I'm practicing dripping already. A blush creeps up my chest to my face and I ignore it. 

Lexa is staring at my chest. I wonder if she does not find them appealing but that thought is quickly removed as she means forward to kiss them softly. With one hand she holds my left breast while she makes her way to my nipple with gentle kisses on my mother breast. Her hand squeezes my breast almost harshly. But she is still gentle in this action. 

My moans fill the room. My previous embarrassment being long forgotten and my doubts have left my mind. The only thing I can focus on is lexa. 

I moan loudly when she begins to suck on my nipple. Softly at first but she begins to suck harder as my hips buck forward. Begging for more. She seems to notice my distress and begins to pull my pants down. I lift my hips up to aid her in the task. 

She seems to notice my wetness that has soaked through my panties. Her eyes darken and her chest moves rapidly. She growls softly when I move a little. She seems shocked by her growl but doesn't move her heated stare. 

She removes her clothing. While gazing hungrily at my body. She meets my eyes when she begins to pull her pants down. For a moment she seems like she is making sure I am not frightened by her or have changed my mind about anything. But I'm sure all she sees in my eyes is pure love and lust. She pulls her pants off. Without removing her briefs that hold in her length. I whine slightly. Telling her to hurry and she pulls them down. Her cock springs out of her braids the moment it is able. She is huge, she is at least 9 inches and her girth is the size of my wrist. I moan at the thought of her in me. She moves towards me. Almost like a predator approaching it's prey. But her eyes show nothing but live in that moment. I open my legs for her as she makes her way towards me. She settles on me her hands roam my body. She squeezes my breasts, my hips, my thighs. Her mouth is on mine, kissing me fondly, slowly. She tastes like honey. I moan as she brings her hand closer and closer to where I need her the most. 

“lexa please my love…. Do not tease me. I need you. Beja. Please my alpha. Claim me, Knott me, fuck me.” I say. Trying to encourage her on. It seems to work. Because in an instant I have two fingers in me. They are soft yet rough with me. I cry out in surprise and in pleasure. She starts a slow rhythm. Building me up. 

“you are so wet my love, all for me.” She says. Her voice is deep. Her eyes are dark. And her smell has changed to dominant. Even though I can tell she is trying to keep herself in check. To keep her alpha inside. I can see her alpha at the surface. It begs for her to hurry. To fuck me how she wants. For how long she wants. Wetteness pools out of me. I moan as her fingers curl and hit the soft spot of my cunt. 

She pulls out. Leaving me empty. I cry out loudly. Tears streaming down my face. I had been so close. I need to release. Why had she stopped. But then I notice she is taking the wetness that coated her fingers to ready her cock for me. I moan. Imagining the feeling of her filling me. She looks up. Lexa was barely there, and I was not afraid. Her alpha wanted me badly. Lexa wanted me. I was safe and loves. She moves over me. Pushing my legs apart so she is in between them. I almost scream out when I feel her cock slide against me in her movements. 

“mine" she growls out. I shiver slightly. But not in fear. “MINE" She says as I feel the tip of her cock at my entrance. 

“yours. Lexa yours.” 

“Mine" she growls as she enters me. I scream. Not able to hold it in this time. I am so full and I know I have not taken all of her yet. She bucks her hips. “”mine" as she growls out her words. I feel my walls clench tightly around her. I scream again as she enters me fully. I am satisfied for a second. I am full. My body is complete. I moan in her ear. 

“yours lexa yours. Now fuck what is yours and fuck me hard" I don't know where my words come from. I think my heat has made my mind cloud further. 

She doesn't wait. She begins to pump in me only to pull out and then pump in again. She does this repeatedly. My moans get louder as she thrusts harder. I feel my body begging for more. For her knot. I cry out in her ear. Pleading with her to give me more. She seems to understand and pulls out. She flips me over and enters me again in a few swift movements. I scream louder then I had before. She is hitting my deeper and in the right spots that I can feel my orgasm coming. I want her to come with me over the edge so I squeeze tightly on her length with my cunt and I feel her shiver. She pulls out of me again and flips me on her. I am sitting on top of her until she is laying down. She is giving me control. I release. She wants me to feel safe. I grab her cock and place it at my entrance. I then begin to lower myself on her. Slowly at first but then hard and fast. She is moaning. I can feel her knot hitting my entrance with each thrust and I squeeze her cock to let her know I'm ready. She seems to agree because she is lifting her hips and with a few hard thrusts I feel her knot pop in. My orgasm hits me hard. I cry out as I feel her come with me. Hot spurts of come are flooding out of her. It only adds to my pleasure. I bring my mouth to lexa's neck and she brings hers to mine. I bite hard. Screaming as she does the same. I feel lexas emotions. I feel her love for me. I gently grind on her cock. Gathering all of her seed that I can. Helping soothe out body's a little. 

When my body stops shaking from my orgasm. And there are not constant streams of lexas come flooding into me. I relax onto lexa. Completely exhausted from our activities. My eyes droop closed and I can feel lexa readjusting us. She is still in me her knot firmly in place. And I feel the furs being pulled around us. 

“I love you lexa”

“ai hod yu in klarke.”


	8. Stuff is good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay also warning again. Smut. Roughness blah blah. So read at your own risk. There is also some stuff that's important that Lincoln tells her.

When I wake up my body feels sore. My thighs hurt. I squeeze my legs together. Wincing when I find the source of the pain. I don't regret anything. And if anything the pain is a good pain. I open my eyes slowly. The first thing i see is lexa. She is fast asleep. A content look on her face. I smile at her. I move so that I am closer to her and cuddle into her side. She instinctively wraps her arms around me. I smile and hum into her. Contently. 

When I wake up again I am not the only one awake. Lexa is awake staring at me. She seems distressed so I sit up and look around. 

“lexa. What is it? What is wrong.” I find nothing in the room and search her body. Scanning for any injuries. I find non and take her face in my hands. Kissing her gently. 

“tell me my love what is wrong. Beja" I beg softly. Concern in my voice and on my face. 

“I was too rough. I let my alpha take control. I am sorry klarke. Please tell me you do not regret it. That you do not regret becoming my mate.” lexa cry out. Desperation in her voice. 

She has tears in her eyes. But they do not fall. 

“lexa… my love. Last night was amazing. I saw how much you struggled with your alpha. You were nothing but amazing lexa. I loved every minute if it lexa. I do not regret anything. I could never regret being your mate. Please don't feel this way my love. Please.’ I cry out. I move my body while I talk. I move so I am straddling her. My face inches from hers. My body on hers. 

She seems relieved to say the least. Her body relaxes into my hold and she lifts up slightly so that her lips meet mine. We stay like this for a while. Just kissing and holding each other. I feel relaxed with lexa. I feel whole. I mumble something about a bath and lexa gently sets me in the middle of the bed. Covering me with furs while she gets up and sets about her task. I smile at her thoughtfulness. After a while. And a small nap. I feel lexa shake me awake gently. I feel her kissing my head and murmuring for me to wake up. 

I groan softly but comply. I shift off the bed and on wobbly legs I make my way to the tub in the room next to ours. Lexa seems to be following my every move. Making sure I do not fall. She guides me to the bath and helps me lower myself into the heat. I moan loudly as my body is covered with the warm water. I am fully awake as I feel lexa slip in the tub behind me some water splashes out. But not much. I rest myself back onto her chest as she rubs my body with soap. It smells like flowers. I sigh content at her actions. 

“when will we go to polis?” I question. 

“soon my love. As soon as you can ride.” I wince at this. I didn't think I could walk out if the tent. Let alone ride a horse all the way to polis. Lexa chuckles behind me softly. And I turn to look at her. Her eyes are shining brightly with happiness and i curl into her. 

After we get out and dry. Lexa re braids her hair. I smile. Most women in the village that I have seen have these intricate braids. I wonder if lexa will teach me how to do it. 

“lexa could you do mine.” I say as I wrap my figures around a strand of hair. She smile brightly and nods. 

“of course love” she says and she points to the bed. I sit and she moves behind me. I feel her hands going through my damp hair. The braids are tight enough that they won't come out if I sleep. I realise how exhausted I still am and think it best to take a nap. 

I decide on a nap while she goes and completes her duties as heda. Food is brought to me by anya a few hours later. I realize then that I had forgotten breakfast. I thank her. And she nods knowingly. It is only after she left that I realized I had spoken to her. As if it had been natural to do so. I was almost ecstatic with my new accomplishment but filed it away for later. I eat my fill of berries and meat. 

I feel strange. I have never been this happy before. Yet here I am. I have a home, I have a mate who loves me, I have more than I ever thought I would. This is all so new for me. 

My hand drifts down to my stomach. It is still swollen from the amount of come lexa had released in me. 

I stretch my arms over my head and let out a content sigh. My body is not as sore anymore. 

I decide to go for a walk. First I have to find Lincoln or anya. 

So I leave my tent slowly only to realize Lincoln is standing guard at the tent entrance. I smile when he looks at me. I see him notice my braids and my mating mark on my neck. He only smiles brightly and nods. I begin to walk around. 

There are a few places to sell or buy items. I walk to one where there is paper and writing utensils. My face lights up, and my hands itch for me to draw. I look at the vendor and smile slightly. The old man running the station seems pleased of my interest. 

Lincoln speaks next to me in his language. The old man nods and smiles brightly. He gestures and speaks something in his language. 

Luckily Lincoln translates his words. 

“he says, the her as mate is allowed what she wants. It would be his honor.” I smile at Lincoln and then nod my head to the old man. I grab a small book filled with paper and a charcoal to draw with. I thank the man with another smile. But feel as if it is not enough. 

“Lincoln. How do I say thank you.” I ask quietly. At first I am unsure he heard me. But then he says moschof. 

I repeat the saying to the man and he seems pleased. We walk around the village some more before I hear children running around the town laughing and playing. I look around for them and spot them laughing. I smile at this. They see me and run up to me. 

The smallest one with short dark hair smiles and hands me a small white flower. I thank the young boy and ruffle his hair. He seems happy at this and runs off with a deep red blush covering his face. He must not be older than 4. My omega helps playfully at the thought of having my own pup. 

I imagine him or her with green eyes and my blonde hair. A bright smile and a good laugh. I realise I have been standing in the same spot for a while. And move towards a section of trees. I decide this is as good a place as any. And I sit down. Opening my sketchbook and taking out my charcoal. I draw the town, it's buildings and tents. The children and the women and men. I draw the vendors and the old man that was kind enough to grant me the book and coal. When I am finished I stifle a yawn and set the book aside. I pick up the flower the boy had given my and place it in my hair. Lincoln still stands guard and I motion for him to sit. He does as I tell him after a moment of hesitation. 

“have you been to polis?” I ask. 

He looks at me and shakes his head no. 

“I have not had the chance to yet no. But I would like to go one day. I hear it is lovely.” He says. I can see in his eyes he speaks the truth. 

I nod. “if you do not mind. Would you explain what the 12 clans are as well as other thi bgs I might need to know.”

He nods and begins explaining the clans. He explains the conclave. In which I feel my omega cry out. But I quiet her. This is the way of lexas people. And her people are now my people. So I need to know. He explains the threat of the mountain. And how the ice nation. Azgeda. Is in the 12 clans but still presents a threat because of the queen nia. We talk about everything I might need to know. And I store the information away for later. It is only until the sun begins to set that we head back to my tent. I thank him for his time and he says it was an honor to serve the ski prisa. I lay down in bed. Waiting for lexa. I decide to draw to save some time and keep myself busy. It is only when I am halfway done with the drawing I realize what I am drawing. A strong commanding lexa looks up at me from the page. Her face is stoic but her eyes convey the emotions I know are there. I do another drawing of her, smiling and laughing slightly. Then another with lust filled eyes and ravaged hair. By time I am done with my drawing I am beyond tired. But I haven't eaten my dinner yet. I was waiting for lexa. I wonder where she went and what she is doing. I ask Lincoln politely for my meal. And he nods and walks off. After a few minutes anya comes with my meal. I wonder why anya brings me my meal. I am pretty sure she is a general to heda. I don't see why she would complete such a tedious task. But I shrug in my head and push the thought aside. 

“moschof anya. Where is lexa? I have not seen her in awhile” 

Anya smiles and begins. “Lexa, when when is in what I call her heda mode. Can get distracted and forget the time while she is working. I can go get her if that would please you.” She says. 

“If you wouldn't mind. Could you take me to her” I grab the tray of food only to have anya take it from me. She leads me out of the tent and to a large tent at the other end of tondc. She says something I don't understand to the cause and he nods. She hands me the trey and holds the tent flaps open. I walk in and find lexa leaning over a map. She didn't notice me at first. 

I walk to the table and look down. The map is of the land we are on. I see the mountain Lincoln described to me and I see polis and other clans as well. 

I adjust the tray so it rests on my hip and I point to the mountain. 

“This is the mountain?” I ask. I realise lexa had been watching me examine the map. 

“yes…” she says slightly surprised by my question. 

“I asked Lincoln to fill me in on everything. He mentioned the mountains threat. I have an idea about that actually. If you could tell me everything you know about the mountain I could tell you what I believe.” I have my hand at her strange expression. She seems content and I smile slightly. 

“the mounan, has been a threat for as long as I can remember. They take our people. And some never return. But some are turned into reapers. They crave human flesh and pose a danger to anyone. It is also to our belief that the acid for comes from the mounan. We have systems in place that give our people enough time to hide from it but it still kills many. We do not know why the mounan takes our people. But we do know that anyone who is taken is never seen again. The mounan we see outside of the mountain wear suits. If taken off their skin melts and they due within minutes. They also have tek. Like what you came down in. But different. They have guns as well and missiles.” 

She says all of this and the whole time I am thinking of possibilities. 

“it is my belief that they take your people. They use them for something. I'm not sure what yet. I will need to see a mounan first before I am sure. But from what you said about their suits. I believe that they cannot leave the mounan without it. The radiation would kill them. You see I am used to radiation. From the sun. And you and your people have adapted to the radiation. Which means if the mounan were exposed to the air out here they would die. Also the reapers you speak of… I believe they are being drugged. If one of the doctors from my people were hear. With their tek. Maybe it would be possible to cure them. My mother was a doctor. I am sure there is something here though. Maybe a from of withdrawal. Even though I was in confinement for 11 years. My mother always sent books for me to read. On medicine. On plants that can be used as medicine. And other things that would keep me educated. Even though it was against the rules for an omega to be so” 

The whole time I say this. Lexa is silent. She contemplates my words. And nods. I smile at her seriousness but realise it is life an death to defeat the mountain. I hope I helped in some way. 

“thank you my love. This information will be used in the future for our plan to take the mounan down. Blood must have blood.” She says. I can hear how much she hates the mounan. How much it has taken from her. 

I nod and walk around the table to her. I set the tray down and extend my arms to her. I hold her into me and she smiles into my neck. Taking deep breaths of my scent. 

“I was waiting for you my love. I was worried something had happened and kept you from me” I say softly. 

“I will make it up to you my love. I promise you this" she says in a deeper voice than before. Hmm I wonder. 

“i believe you love. But first let us eat. Anya brought me my food and I wanted to eat with you. There is enough for two” she smiles at my words and we sit together at the table. 

I continue with my idea and I place a block of cheese (I asked Lincoln during our talk) and moaned loudly. Trying to get a reaction from lexa. I continue to do this until I look up at lexa. Whose eyes are dark and she seems like she is trying to control herself. I smile slightly. Knowing I am affecting her the way I wanted. 

“try some" I say and hold a piece to her lips. She opened slowly and accepts the treat. We feed each o that until the tray is empty. I moan loud at all of the food. Everytime I get a reaction from lexa. But she remains controlled. Hmmm. I wonder. I stand up and hold put my hand. We walk to our tent in silence. Our tent. I like that. When we get near the tent I relies Alexa is growling softly at anyone who is near us they clear a path and I hide a smile. I had affected her more than I had thought. She was being possessive. Holding me close to her. She tells the guard near our tent that he was to not let anyone near or in. I stifle a moan at her dominance. But she hears is and opens the tent flaps quickly. I an lifted up and thrown onto the bed. My clothes are ripped off one by one. Until I am bare. Lexa is kissing my neck. 

“MINE.” She says before biting into my neck where are mating bond is. Her clothes had been taken off when she had taken mine off. I feel her cock slide against my thigh. It is fully hard. 

“yours lexa" she lets go of her grip on my neck and kisses the wound licking it softly and then sucking until it doesn't burn anymore. She is growling softly as I try to thrust my hips up. Needed more. She wants me to stay still. Lexa is no longer here. Her alpha has come out to play with me. I moan as she slides her fingers through my folds. Wetness costs them and she brings them to her mouth and sucks them. 

“You shouldn't tease me like that so hodness. It is not nice. I will have to punish you" she says. She waits. Silently asking for permission. 

I nod softly and that is all she needs to flip me over. I feel her hand on my ass. She raises it and says in my ear. 

“ you will be three. I want you to count them after. Understand?” she says. Her voice deep. Growls erupt from her as she nods. 

She brings her hand down on me. I moan at the contact. 

“one" I say softly. Lust clear in my voice. 

She brings her hand down again. Harder this time. Wetness drips down from my pussy. And I stifle a loud moan. 

“two" I say after a breath. 

“good my love, good girl" lexa says appraisingly. 

She brings her hand down for the third and I feel my walls clench on nothing. I scream at the force of the last one. But pleasure outweighs the pain. As I moan contently. 

“three" I cry out. I feel lexas hands rubbing the soreness out. She places a gentle kiss on my ass before I am rolled over. 

“was I to rough my Love?” lexa asks worryingly. I don't answer in words. I simply pull her hand down to where I am wet the most. Lexa moans at that. I smile and she gently takes some of my wetness and coats herself. She pulls me up and lays down. She smiles softly. 

“you can have your turn my love.” She says and I place myself over her. I guide her into me and lower myself down. I start a slow pace. Long strokes that make me and lexa moan loudly. I miss her softly and move my head to her neck. I bite down gently. Clenching down and unclenching in time with my thrusts. She moans loudly at this and I smile into her. I am close. So is she. I feel her knot at the base of me when I thrust harder. Trying to get it in me but to no avail. She flips me over without pulling out and I cry out in pleasure as she pumps in me roughly. Thrust after thrust brings me closer to the edge. In one final thrust she pushes her knot into me. I scream and she muddled my cries with a soft kiss. She is coming into me as my body shakes softly with my orgasm. Pump after pump if her come is spurred out into me. I moan at this. She grinds softly until my orgasm passes. And she smiles down at me proudly. I can barely move and she kisses me gently here and there until sleep takes over.


	9. Well guess whatt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay some smut at first. Sue me. Also new additions. So read or don't. Idc.

The next day I wake up curled into lexa. I am clean. She must have cleaned our mess after I fell asleep. I decide to do something nice for her and get up slowly. I cover myself quickly and poke my head out of the tent and ask Lincoln to help me. Together we prepare a tray full of delicious looking food. I walk back into the tent. And find lexa still fast asleep. I sigh happily. 

I climb onto the bed. Tray in tote and i set it to the side. I straddle lexa. Kissing her softly on her neck on her chest. I suck on her nipple until I feel her shift under me. I look up into green eyes. Sleepy but happy green eyes. I kiss my way to her lips and greet her with a deep kiss followed by a soft one. 

“good morning my love" I say softly. 

“I would definitely say it is good. You should wake me up like this everyday.” I laugh loudly at her but don't say anything.

I draw the tray to us. Not moving off her lap. I feel her cock pulsing under me and grind softly once. I pick up a berry and place it on her lips. Waiting for her to open. She opens and eats slowly. I kiss her neck while she eats. Sucking gently. Leaving marks. She is mine. 

After she eats the berry I grind again. And she moans softly. I give her another and then another. Followed by kisses and grinds. I adjust myself so she is at my center. But I don't move. I give her another bite and wait for her to finish before I lower myself. I feel so full.

“You fill me so well" I say murmuring and I place some berries in my mouth. Then hers. We kiss and it tastes like the food we have been eating. 

I continue my idea until I feel my walls clench and tighten. I moan softly as lexa lifts up to follow my thrusts. Soon the food is long forgotten and she comes in me. We stay like that just laying on her until the knot is small enough for me to get up. I clean up out food mess and set it on the table in the corner if the tent. 

I don't bother putting clothes on. Wanting to keep lexa to myself for a while. 

I turn back to the bed lexa is watching me closely. Following my every move. I smirk at her and pick up my sketch book. 

I sit on the bed and draw her in her full glory. She allows me this and says nothing. The silence is nice. But I have questions. 

“lexa. Can you tell me about yourself.” I ask as I work on my drawing. 

“what would you like to know klarke" 

“everything” I say and I look into her eyes as I say so 

She tells me of her childhood. With anya training her to be a nightblood. To be a warrior. I mention my interest in training. I would like to know how to protect myself. And she nods and says she will train me as well as anya. She tells me of her first love. And how she was killed. I pause my drawing and move to her. Placing a kiss on her lips. She smiles and kisses me back. I move away to finish my drawing. I feel anger towards the ice nation and pride to lexa for letting them into her coalition even after everything. She tells me of polis and how she loves the city. But loves to be in the forest more. She tells me of the night bloods and how she is trying to create a conclave without killing. Without death. I smile at her proudly at this. I had been so upset when I had found out about it. She continues to talk. About her likes and dislikes. And I tell her mine. Although I am not sure what I like. I ask her the type of flower and tell her about the boy that had given it to me. She said it is a daisy. I tell her that is my new favorite type of flower. 

When I finish my drawing I hand it to her shyly. I had drawn exactly what I had seen. I drew her body. In its nakedness. I drew her hair and it's braids. I even managed to draw her small smile she always has when she looks at me. She smile brightly. 

“you are an excellent artist klarke. Is this how you see me my love" 

I nod “moschof love. And yes. I drew you as you are.” 

“I did not realize I was beautiful.” She states and I smile. Slightly shocked but I set aside the drawing and pull her into me. She picks it up again after a while and looks through the book. At all of my drawings. I even drew the boy with the flower. 

“I hope our pups will be able to draw like you my love" 

I smile that the thought. 

“me too" I say. Still smiling at the thought. 

*BOOM*


	10. Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this. So read away. Alsooo cute omegas.

*BOOM* a loud noise startles us. Lexa jumps up. She throws on clothes and I do the same. We rush out of the tent. Only to see a pod falling from the sky. Landing a few miles in the distance. I cry out in surprise. But also fear. What if they have come for me. I won't let them hurt lexa. I would rather give myself up than for them to hurt her. 

Lexa is shouting orders. I grab her arm. Pleading for her to stay. To not go. Even though I know as heda it is her duty. 

“lexa please. If they have come for me. They will hurt you. Please lexa don't go please. If they are alphas from the ark they could have guns. Please. “ I am crying I realize. My breathing is uneven. Lexa moves to hold me. Still shouting orders. Horses are brought to us and I refuse to let go of her. If she is going so am I. She gets the message and she helps me stop the horse. She swings up in front of me. 

“hold on my love" she says. I do as told. I grip her tightly as she races off to the pod. 

I close my eyes tightly. The horse beneath me hitting me roughly. I wince and stifle a cry if pain and hold onto her tighter. We rise like this for a while. Horses and warriors are by our sides. We don't stop infill we reach our destination.

Anya comes to my side and helps me off the horse. Lincoln stands on by me as soon and my feet hit the ground. Lexa gives me a kiss before stepping in front of me. I glance at the pod. 

It is small. Much like the one I came in. If there are alphas in it. This numbers are few. And some of my worry fades away. Not all the way though. Not yet. 

Anya is to my left. And Lincoln is to my right. Lexa is in front of me. All in a protective stance. Lexa shouts something in her language. I look to Lincoln and he translates.   
“She said. If I die. Take my mate somewhere safe. Protect her like you would me.” he says to me calmly. I feel anya place a reassuring hand on my shoulder. And I cry out. Not wanting to lose lexa. I had just found her, my omega cries and yelps. 

I see guards approach the pod. I tell anya how it can be opened and she tells the warriors to follow the directions. 

They open it and everyone holds their breath. Waiting to see if there is a threat. 

I hear coughing and murmuring come from the pod. 

“well that could have gone better" said a familiar voice. 

“no shit" said another voice. I don't resonance the second voice. 

I take a deep breath. I smell omegas. They at omegas. I place a hand on lexa's back and murmur to her it is alright. She seems to understand. Taking in a deep breath herself. Everyone seems to do the same. All of the warriors relax slightly and put away their deepens when lexa waves her hand for them to do so. 

I step around lexa. But she seems adamant on making me stay behind her. I nuzzle my nose into her neck. Kissing softly. She relaxes and steps to my side. I walk to the small ship slowly. Warriors make a path for me and lexa. Anya stands to my side and Lincoln behind me. 

I hear more coughing. And a faint cry in pain. 

“someone's coming… these are people on the ground.” said the second voice. 

“Octavia. I'm bleeding… a lot.” the familiar voice says. Wait. I know that voice. It's… could it be. Well there were only a few omegas on the ark and I knew almost all of them. This was raven. My friend raven. Of course we were friends when I was a baby and the first time I saw her after 11 years was when I was drugged and then sent to the ground. Sooo. Yeah. But I would remember her voice anywhere. She was very talkative. 

“raven?” I say as I approach the pod. It's her but she is covered in blood. The girl with her Octavia seems shocked I know ravens name. 

I move ravens face in my hands. She had passed out but is still breathing. I sigh in relief. But I reliaze she is injured pretty badly and yell for anya. 

“ she need a healer. Quickly. Can you carry her out of her.” 

“of course klarke. I will take her to nyko he came with us in case of an emergency.” 

Anya. Leans in to grab her but the other omega. Octavia. Yells and covers her with her body. 

“Octavia. My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin. I am from the ark just like you. This is anya. She is a close friend of mine and will not hurt raven. Raven was my childhood friend. And I would not like to see her harmed but if she does not go to nyko she will die. Let go please. No one will hurt you now. I promise.”

Octavia seems to understand and gets off of raven. Anya grabs her and carries her off. I turn to Octavia. 

“Are you hurt" I ask. She shakes her head no. And I nod. 

I extend my hand and she takes it. I help her out of the pod and she looks around. Amazed by everything. I wonder if this is how I was at first. 

I don't dwell on it I feel lexa walk behind me and I mean into her letting Octavia have some time to gaze around. Some of the warriors were sent back. Some still stayed with their heda. I see raven and move towards her. She is starting to wake up and Octavia is by my side in an instant. 

Raven is mumbling gibberish and then when her eyes finnaly open she looks right at me. 

“Clarkey!” she cries out. And I smile and hug her tightly. 

She winced and I let go. I look to nyko and he tells me that she was impaled in the leg with glass. That she will be a little sore for a while and may not recover fully. But that he was able to remove it and stitch her up. Also she isn't allowed to walk on the leg. 

I look to anya. She seems increasingly concerned for the little omega before her. 

But raven just shrugs. And says “figured it could happen. I did build the thing in less then a week. Soo….. yeah.” 

“you built the pod?” I asked surprised but then I remember how smart she had been as a child. She must have helped my mom build the thing that sent me down here. “of course you did" I say after a second or two. 

Anya seems impressed. 

“raven. Why are you here. I don't understand.” I say 

“the council and the chancellor voted to use omegas for breeding purposes. The population on the ark decreased after a virus outbreak. And your mom barley got us out in time. They took all of the other omegas. We are the last ones left.” 

“breeding!” I hear lexa growl out. I stand and make my way to her. I put my hands on her face and try to calm her down. I pull her into me and I can feel the anger radiation off of her. 

I see raven and Octavia shocked face. But I ignore it for now 

“ niron it is okay. I am safe. They are safe. Pets go back to tondc. We Can discuss everything there. Raven needs rest my love. We should go.” I prod gently. 

She barks orders to the warriors around us and then approaches raven and Octavia. They try to shuffle from her she is a strong alpha. I don't blame them. I did the same thing at first. 

“I am heda of the 12 clans. I command the coalition and all of the warriors in all 12 clans. You will be safe with me. We are heading to tondc. It is where we will be staying until you both are ready for the journey to polis.” She says firmly but gently. 

I smile at their faces and whisper to them it is alright. They must be frightened to death by now. 

“well shit…” says raven. And I hear anya grunt. I smile. Maybe they will become good friends. Maybe more by the way raven glances at anya when she thinks no one's looking. I smile but keep it to myself. I see Lincoln walking towards us. He seems taken aback by the sight of Octavia. And I stifle a giggle. He ignores my smug face and I introduce him. 

“raven, Octavia. This is my friend Lincoln.” I say. And Lincoln seems pleased for me to have said he is my friend. 

They all say a brief hello and then we make a plan on how to get raven there with the least amount of pain. I give the idea she rides with anya. But this time to ride very slowly as to not distress her further. Anya seems pleased I trust her with the task and sets about adjusting her saddle. After a few minutes raven is lifted onto the saddle. She tries to hold in her cries of pain and I tell her it will be okay. We aren't that far. 

And she nods. We set back to tondc. Octavia riding with Lincoln. It takes a considerable amount of time. But raven doesn't complain once. I feel for her. But anya is caring for her with gentle touches and reassurances. 

I smile and lean into lexa back. I sigh contently and in what feels like no time at all. We arrive. I hear Octavia talking enthusiastically. Raven is quiet. Too quiet. I look to anya who seems worried. Raven is pale. Her once creamy tan skin is now pale and flushed. Lexa helps me off of the horse onto shakes legs. And she smiles. I give her a soft kiss and smile. I will have to talk to her later about something. But for now my worry is raven. She had lost a lot of blood. 

“NYKO.” I yell. Everyone seems shocked I yelled. But say nothing. He runs forward and helps take the girl off of the horse. Anya jumps down and grabs her from him gently. And we all set off to nyko healing tent. 

It takes a few hours until she is stable. Octavia and I never leave her side. Omegas stay together. We are family now. I brush the hair from her forehead and hum a song while nyko re stitches her wound. It is deep. And still and a shard of metal and glass in her. Once she is stable we all relax but don't leave her side. I lay on her right and Octavia on her left. When we wake up we are tangled in four and limbs. I let out a giggle and move to check ravens wound. Which turns out to be difficult. She had her leg thrown over me and her head on Octavia. I nudge Octavia and she helps move raven so we can check on raven. She is healing as well as she could be. no infection and no torn stitches. I sigh in relief and Octavia does the same. 

“well this is nice…” raven grumbles out. Looking between us 

I hug her happily. Thank God and Octavia does the same. 

“you had me so worried!” I yell half heartedly. 

“me too" said Octavia. 

“alright alright. I'm fine. See... “ she says and smiles. 

We all stay like that for a while. 

“so… Clarkey. Wanna fill me in on how since you have been down here you found a mate and smell an awful lot like sex" raven says wiggling her eyebrows. I scoff and pull away with a bright smile on my face. 

“yeah I'm kinda curious as to why all the grounders here seem to be drop dead gorgeous.” said Octavia and raven murmurs out a what she said. 

I laugh at them. But fill them in on everything I know. It take a while but they need to know what they have gotten themselves into. I tell them all of what I know. And when I'm done. We had been talking for a while. 

They seem amazed at how far I had come. From not talking and being alone. To being mated and happy. When everything is covered. I get up and tell anya and lignin that they should bring food to the new omegas. They nod at the request but I can see they are more than happy to go see them. 

I make my way to my tent. Still tired and sore from the day before. But it's not unbearable. 

It around lunch so I grab some food before I make my way into the tent. Lexa isn't anywhere to be found so I walk back to her command room. I stop at the entrance and wait for the guard to tell her I am here. I assume she is having a meeting or something because he said it will be a little while. I nod and sit in the shade. Waiting. 

After a while and half the food later. Some people exit the tent. I don't recognize them. But I know of them. They are important people here. I say my hellos as they leave. I wait until I hear lexa say “enter” 

I sigh. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now. It had only been a half a day but even then. I was being pulled to her. 

As soon as I'm in the tent I am met with a warm embrace. I smile and lean into her. The tray still rests on my side so I pull back and hand it to her. 

“I wanted to talk to you about something" I say. My tone serious. 

She nods. Understanding and gestures to the chairs by us. 

I sit and fiddle with my clothing. I'm still not used to the feeling of the clothes lexa had made for me. They are thick and well made. So unlike the clothes on the ark. I smile trying to reassure her worried glances. But she says nothing. Waiting for me to continue. 

“I was so scared yesterday exa. I would have done anything to make sure you were not hurt. Even if that meant giving up myself. Lexa. From what raven told me. There is a chance the ark will come down here one day. Not all of the people on the ark are bad. Some are omegas like me and some are betas who want to have a better life than what they are forced into. But I will not let them hurt you. Because you are my people lexa. Your people are my people and I will not lose you to them. I need you to promise me you won't leave me lexa. That you will fight to stay with me. Please don't leave me my love.” I say. By the end of my speech I am crying a little. Struggling to keep it together at the thought of losing her. 

Lexa pulls me into her lap. She whispers sweet words into my ear. And rubs my back until i am calm. 

“they will not take me. They will not harm you or me or our people. Okay my love. I promise you I won't leave your side. We are in this together.” She keeps holding me until I calm down. I'm thankful for it. More than she knows. I give her a sweet kiss and then shuffle the food towards her 

“I assume you didn't eat today?” I say as I wipe my face off.

She says “not since yesterday morning.” She says with a small smile. 

“eat.” I say as demanding as I can. She smirks but doesn't question me. I tell her about my day as she eats and when she is done she tells me about hers.

“We are accepting both the new omegas into our kru. You, because you mated me, were accepted through this. Once the omegas choose a mate. They will be fully protected into our people. But until then I can only guarantee some safety from myself and those who are willing. But I can't protect them like I can you. I don't like it but with the threat of the ark. It is how it has to be my love.” 

I nod. Taking in the information. They will be protected. And when they find a mate they will be accepted as one of the people. Like I am. 

“I understand. Lexa it's okay I'm not upset with you. This is a lot and I know you are doing what is best. First things is first we need to tell raven and Octavia. They have a right to know” I say 

She nods. 

“I was so worried yesterday klarke. About not being able to protect you… I want you to be safe klarke. I need you to be safe. From now on i want you to have guards. Anywhere you go no matter what. You will also be trained until you are as good a warrior as I am. Okay love. Please. Beja" lexa says frantically. I reach for her. Stroking her face and comforting her until her breathing calms down. 

“I will do what you ask lexa because I don't want you to worry. I think that is a part of loving someone. You will worry. It'll be okay love.” 

I kiss her softly. Letting her know it will be okay. And I stand up. Pulling her with me. We talk about simple things on the way to nykos tent. About birds and the seasons and flowers. She says that we are in the middle of spring. But soon summer will be here. I smile when she explains things. I love the way her eyes light up when she talks about certain things. We end up stopping at a few stalls and in the end I end up with a large fur blanket and some new clothes. I smile at the gifts and lexa thanks them. When we make it to the tent and I set our new things to the side. And move to where my friends are. 

I smile when I see them they are curled up. Omegas are like this. They tend to love to be near each other for comfort. Especially when one is hurt. I take off my shoes and slide into the bed. Moving the covers around and purring into them. They giggle and we all shuffle around until we are comfortable. We are careful of ravens leg. I poke my head out of the covers to see lexa looking at me happily. I smile at her and nuzzle back into the fur. We are all purring contently until I hear raven. 

“commander heart eyes is standing there…” she whispers. 

We all start giggling and squirting around. 

“she looks scary!” Octavia whispers. 

We all giggle again. 

“I can tell she loves you.. Like a lot.” Raven whispers. 

“I hope I have that one day" Octavia whispers. 

“about that… we need to talk to you guys about something. That's why we are here. I got distracted by cuddling with you guys.” I start laughing again and so do they. But we all sit up and stretch. Lexa had taken a seat near the bed. She seems lost in thought. 

“love" I say. Getting her attention. 

“yes niron. Oh of course. Octavia. Raven. There is a matter we must discuss.” Lexa says. 

“is she always like this ‘there is a matter we must discuss’" says raven quietly. I shush her and smile softly. 

“well for our people. Omegas are rare. And treasured. They are to be protected and cared for. You both will be protected. And once you… choose a mate from the trikru or any other kru in my collation. You will be members of my kru. Under my protection. So if the ark is to come down. You will have armies behind your back when they do. You may choose any mate you wish. No one will force themselves on you as such a thing would be punished by a thousand cuts until death. I hope you find love and happiness with my people.” Lexa says. 

“well that makes sense to me” Octavia says and nods approvingly. 

“thanks for everything commander.” She says with a salute using two fingers. I let out a small giggle. 

“klarke. I will wait for you in our tent.” She says with a nod. I move towards her slightly and she places a small kiss on my lips. I smile, and give her a wink, she leaves with a blush on her face. 

I love making her blush. I decide. 

“well…. I don't know about you raven but I have my eyes on someone already.” Octavia says 

“who!” I practically yell. So does raven. But I have a feeling I know who. “is it Lincoln?” she blushes. “He is one of my guards. He is very kind and is passionate about his people. He is a good choice Octavia” I feel like he would be good for her. Much like me she was a captive to the ark. But for her it was her whole life. I feel for her and can relate to how she feels. 

“it is isn't it!” raven yells. 

“you guyssss. Stopp" she says blushing deeply. We all laugh. And I look to raven. She seems upset about somthing. 

“hey what is it?” I ask. Octavia rubs her back as I grab ravens hand. 

“I know I may seem confident all the time but what if I can't find anyone interested in me. My ex. Finn. Cheated on me more times than once. He treated me so badly… treated me like the ark treats it's omegas. I can't have a mate like that. I need someone who will treat me kindly and what if that person doesn't like me too. “ she says. Tears streaming down her face. Raven is always confident and never backs down. But I know how the ark alphas can be. Me and Octavia hug her and I murm.er comforting words. 

We are interrupted with footsteps and… “I brought some more food…. Ohh" 

It was anya. She seemed surprised. And raven hides her face between me and Octavia. 

Raven doesn't stop crying. She keeps whispering about cruel alphas and how she wanted to find a kind alpha and how no one would ever like her back because she was just an omega. Me an Octavia manage to quiet her down and rock her gently between us. Stroking her hair and hugging her tightly. 

I thank anya and she leaves. She seems conflicted and upset. I wonder…. 

We stay like that for some time. At least until raven stops crying. She seems upset that she had done so but when Octavia and I don't show pity she smiles and says 

“let's eat”


	11. No more than us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyy.. um so some raven, Octavia and Clarke time. Then clexa then smut at the end. Um yeah. So. As always. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Please ignore errors. Thanks. Haha.

We eat and laugh. Conversing about everything and nothing all at the same time. 

My heart feels lighter. I needed this. 

“ohhh... “ raven yells as she throws a piece of food at me and it lands in between my eyes. I frown at her dramatically and run where the berry hit my face. Octavia bursts into laughter and we all join in. After a while I say my goodbyes and I leave to go find lexa. I get to my tent. My new fur and clothes in tote. I nod to the guard and he nods back. If it had been Lincoln I would have chatted but it wasn't. 

“babe" I call out. Hoping she is still up. I didn't realize how late I would be. I find lexa and anya talking up a storm. Lexa seems to have a smile on her face while anya looks panicked. I smirk knowingly. But hide it before they look my way. 

“Is everything Okay?” I ask 

“everything is fine" anya mumbles and she nods to lexa before giving me a small goodbye and leaves. 

“I have a feeling that I know what that was about.” I say softly. 

“hmm I figured you would" lexa says before pulling me into a hug. She snuggles her head into my neck and I sigh contently. 

“I love you" I say. Tightening my grip on her. 

“ai hod yu in klarke” 

“it's been a long day. We should head to bed babe" I say softly. She nods into my neck but doesn't move. I feel her sucking on my neck. On my mark. I moan. 

“lex… beja… take me to bed.” I beg. 

She obeys and lifts me up. I laugh loudly. But moan as i hit the bed. 

She is being gentle. I feel her slowly take off my clothes. And then hers. She smiles down at me. I smile back. 

“Your so beautiful hodnes. Your in my every thought” 

She says while moving over me. Kissing me softly. 

“you are so smart. You are brave and fierce and you are mine” 

She says squeezing my breasts. 

“I will love you in this life and the next.”

She says while moving her fingers through my folds. I moan loudly. I feel my wetness coat her fingers. She coats herself with it. 

“I want to knot you until you carry my pups"

She whispers in my ear as she enters me. 

“you are mine and I am yours.”

I scream at the fullness. It still stretches me every time. She slows so I can adjust and then starts a steady rhythm. 

“I love you klarke” she says. 

 

I look into her forest green eyes and see nothing but pure love. I moan as her cock hits the soft spot within me that makes me cry out in pleasure. 

“Harder” I beg 

She complies. But she is still going at an agonizing pace. 

“beja lex… beja" I plead 

She speeds up. She pushes deep within me. I scream and moan. The sounds fill the tent. And I don't hold them in. I needed this. I need this. 

“mine" she says. 

“yours" I say 

“look at me, my love" she says when my eyes flutter closed. 

I scream as I feel her knot at the base of her cock. She pushes it in slowly. Not breaking eye contact. We both let out noises of pleasure. When it's in I feel my body spasm and I fall off the edge. My orgasm is filled with lexa pumping streams into me. I cry out at the feeling. 

“that was incredible my love" I murmur into her neck. 

She hums in agreement and moves us until the blanket covers us. 

It doesn't take long for sleep to take me. My dreams are filled with my and lexas pups. Their sweet smiles and chubby faces. 

It fills my omega with a new need. It cry out when I wake up. Realizing that there are no pups to care for. I wake up in tears and I feel my omega cry to lexa. It gets her attention quickly. Even though I am silent enough she should have slept through it. 

“klarke, love, what is it. What's wrong?” she says. Concern lacing in her voice. 

I try to tell her but it just comes as mumbles cries and I nuzzle myself onto her. She rubs my back and holds me closer. I don't understand why I have been so emotional. It doesn't make sense. But I don't think about it. 

When my cries soften. I fall back asleep in lexas arms. Listening to her heartbeat. When I wake up I am still in lexas arms. I look into her green eyes and she looks into my blue. 

“klarke. Did I do something to make you upset?” she says. Her eyes and voice filled with worry 

“no love. I just had a dream and when I woke up… i was upset” 

“what did you dream about to make you so upset?” 

I hurry my face in her neck and kiss our mating mark. Then I nuzzle my nose into her neck and take deep breaths until I feel calmer. 

“I had a dream we had pups… they were so beautiful and… when I woke up. My omega realized that it was only a dream and cried out. I didn't mean to worry you my love" I say softly. She seems to understand. It was common for omegas to react this way when they are mated and do not have pups 

They crave to become mothers. It is a natural instinct for them. For me. Which is why I reacted this way. Right? 

Lexa seems to understand this and nods. 

“I'm sorry, love.” She says 

“for what?” I ask not understanding. 

“for not being the alpha you need. I don't ever want your omega to suffer because of my alpha”

“lexa… it's not your fault. Love we will conceive pups when the time is right. It's not your doing my love. Definitely not from your lack of trying. If you know what I mean.” i say with a wink and she laughs at me. I join in the laughter and we lay back down. Cuddling our problems away. No thought of the mountain or the ark. Just us 

It doesn't last long. 

There is yelling in the distance but I can make it out 

“I'm not staying in the bed! I may be wobbly but I am a genius and I will figure it out. Okay asshole….” 

It was raven. Gods help poor nyko. I smile and make my way out of bed. Lexa while and a put is placed on her face. I smile and move to her to kiss her put away.


	12. I have a lot of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so guess whatttttt.... Read to find out. 
> 
> Also a little violence but not super descriptive. 
> 
> Yay. 
> 
> Ignore errors pelase. Thanks.

After that we get dressed. Helping each other braid one another hair and gas in clothes in place. I am wearing a dress I got the other day from a generous vendor. It is blue like my eyes and grips my hips snugly. I feel beautiful in it mainly because of the way lexa looks at me in it I smile at her and we kiss goodbye for the day. I grab my sketch book and walk around the village. I grab some food and lunch on it as I walk to nykos. 

As soon as I get on I am met with 

“Thank Einstein! Clarkey. Tell the man I can leave. How am i supposed to find a mate if I'm stuck in here all day every day.” She says exasperated.

“Raven. You have only been in here two days. And I will have to check but if nyko says you need rest. Then you need rest. He is a well prized healer here and knows what he is doing.” 

“fine… but if I have to stay here in going to need information.” 

“information?” I ask. 

She nods. And smirks. Uh oh. 

“yeah for instance. Last night… I swear I heard screaming. And If I didn't know any better I would say it wasn't someone being murdered. Right? But it sure did sound like lexa was killing you” she says as my face turns bright red. 

“oh…” I say softly. I rub my face trying to get the redness out. A squirming and groin erupts from the bundle of blankets that contains Octavia. She is lying behind raven. 

I smile and move to lay with them but I hide my fave under the covers. 

Raven laughs so hard I think for a second she might not be breathing. 

She stops after a few minutes and I thank the gods Octavia didn't hear the conversation. She is still smirking at me but says nothing.

I ignore her. “jealous much" I mumble but don't say anything else on the topic. 

“so raven. Speaking of mates… I'm pretty sure anya is into you" I say earning her rolling her eyes at me. 

“you mean cheekbone goddess? Yeah right" raven says 

“no, I see it too" says Octavia. Her head pops out of the blanket and I laugh at her.

“see!” I point out and smile at ravens face. Her cheeks are tinted. Not that she would admit it 

“I'll come back later… I think I'm going to go for a walk. I’ll draw you something so you feel like your outside. How about that? “ I say to them. The last part to raven. 

They nod and curl back into the blankets. 

I smile. And walk out. I wonder where Lincoln is or maybe anya. Someone to walk with me I decide to still go for a walk even though I can't find them. I sigh and walk to the woods around the village. A few people smile and wave but the village seems empty today. It's not as lively as normal. I shrug and move off. I grip my sketchbook and step over dead trees and rocks. My feet crunch on the ground. I find a lot and sit on it drawing the Dorset around me after a while. I smell something. It's alpha o realise but it' smells bad. Like it is angry or hateful. I turn my head around. Smelling the air. Trying to find it's source. I hear growling. And I turn quickly to my left. There stands a wolf. It's the size of a small bear. It's white with scars on its face. It's fur is coated in dirt and grime. It's teeth snap and it's mouth curls. I scream but don't move. 

I think I read somewhere not to run. He'll with that. I run. As fast as my legs can carry me. It's casing me. I can hear it crash into things as I run around trees and move around rocks. The wild is crazy I decide. 

Lexa. Where is lexa. I call to her. Screaming her name in my head and out loud. I pull to her as hard as I can. I hope she gets the message. I run into a clearing. The woods surround it. But there is nowhere to hide. I run j til I'm in the middle of the field. The ugly wold. That's what I'm calling it. Growls at me. I turn. It's circling me slowly. I'm it's prey I realize. It moves closer and closer. I'm crying but I don't back down. I growl at the wolf. Hoping it gets the point. But it won't stand down. 

It jumps towards me but in a flash, a blur of a brown wolf tackles the ugly wolf. The new wolf seems to be attacking the ugly wolf. Biting it's neck. Growling and releasing hormones that scream dominance. I fall the the ground with a soft this. I try to scramble up. But I have been bruised and beaten from my running. I think I ran i not more things then I would like to admit. Blood soaks some of my clothes and I sigh. I had liked this dress. 

I look back to the wolves with blurry eyes. The brown wolf snapped the ugly wolf neck. I hear the bones crack but I don't feel scared. I don't understand why at first. Until my blue eyes meet with green. The brown wolf is a giant conspired to the ugly wolf. It stands tall and wide. It's fur is a mixture if browns and it's eyes are green. My green.

“Lexa” i cry out. I have so many questions. But none of it seems to matter at the moment. The only thing that matters is that I'm alive. That we are alive. 

The large wolf is watching me she slowly approaches and I reach my hand out to her. The last thing I hear before I pass out is a distressed howl. Followed by more and more similar howls. My omega wants to cry with lexa. But I'm too tired.


	13. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Boom. Read And you shant be disappointed. I think...
> 
> Anyway. Ignore errors. And uh. Don't hate. Thanks.

Lexa pov

I was in a meeting with indra, we were discussing the protection of the villages near tondc. When I feel my omegas cry. 

“klarke" I scream. I face out of the war tent and run to my own. It's empty. I scream in frustration. Where had everyone been. Why wasn't they with her. Why wasn't I with her. 

“FUCK!!” I scream as I run around the village. Barking orders for the guards to dine her. I run to nykos tent. 

“Octavia and raven sit up. Immediately woken and concerned. I settle down not wanting to scare them. 

“have you seen klarke?” I ask hurriedly. 

“she said she wanted to go for a walk in the woods….” Raven mumbles. I rush out of the tent. My heart is breathing fast and loud. Where is long Lol or anya. Where are her guards. Sports help me.

I take a deep breath and soon I find her trail. I to know I'll have to shift if I want to track her and find her in time. She is calling me I can feel it. She is scared. I pump my legs harder and shift as I run. My alpha snaps and growls. Anger and fear fighting within me. I will kill whoever is hurting her. Kill. Says my alpha .Protect. 

I run until I hear her screams and her cries. My alpha growls and picks up the pace. I can feel my pack trying to keep up. To help protect their leaders mate. 

I get there first. She is covered in blood and being circled by an azgeda wolf. It keeps forward but I'm quick. I tackle the wolf. We fight but I am stronger then this wolf. And I snap its neck. Needing it dead so she is safe. 

I look to Clarke. She is traveling. Blood soaks her clothes and she seems like she is going to pass out. 

She sees me though. She is not scared. I cry in relief she is not scared but o fear she is injured badly. I pray to the gods she isn't. 

I walk forward slowly. And I hear her mumble my name. She knows it's me she seems curious but as she reaches out for me her eyes roll back and she falls to the ground softly. 

I howl in pain. That my omega is hurt. I howl in anger towards azgeda for doing it and I howl some more because I damn well feel like it. 

I walk to her and curl into her. I lick at her wounds and whine softly. Trying to wake her. She is still breathing. I still hear her heart. But it sounds funny. Sounds different. 

She's pregnant. I realize. She carries my pups and she was almost taken from me. 

I hear my pack race towards me. They seem shocked by what they find. But they don't say anything. They whine when I whine and when they get near I snap at them. I see anya. She is wounded badly. She comes up to me and whimpers. I get the message. 

We have to get her to a healer. Some people change back to help carry her still body. And I growl but let them do so. When we get back. I see Lincoln in bad shape too the wolf must have attacked them to get to her. 

She is brought to my tent and nyko does his best to heal all of her wounds. None are serious but she must have been exhausted from running for so long. She had been miles away from tondc. As soon as she is well enough we are leaving for polis. Where I can have guards with her all the time. And never her protected at all times. Keep them safe. I had almost lost her and our pups. Blood will have blood. 

My wolf snaps at the idea. And I settle it down. I pace sound the room but decide it best to lay down with her. I don't change from my wolf form. I'll be able to keep her safe if I use my body to protect her. 

I carefully lay down on her body. Gentle of all of the cuts and bruises. But also I am mindful of her stomach. Mine. I growl out. As I fall asleep. Mine.


	14. Well then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and anya. It's good. Ignore mistakes. Thanks.

Raven pov

I have no idea what the hell is happening. One minute I am sleeping the next I'm being interrogated by lexa. Then to top it all off everyone runs around and changes into wolves. Needless to say I am panicking. 

I wobble around. Octavia ran off to an injured Lincoln and I have no idea where Clarke is. They brought her back but I haven't seen her awake yet. My omega feels frustrated. It is crying for me to help. To help something. 

I yell out in frustration and scream fuck it as I start wobbling into the woods. I hear yelling coming from my left so I change my course and walk towards it 

What I find is surprising but today has been one of those days so I'm not too shocked. 

A dirty blonde wolf lays on the ground. She is injured. I slowly make my way to her but my footsteps on something. 

I'm met with honey colored eyes. They seem so familiar. 

The wolf tries to stand. 

“no. No way in hell I came all the way out here for you to stand up and injure yourself more. Lay. down.” I say frustrated. My leg throbs but I ignore it. For now. 

To my shock the wolf listens but huffs like a pouting child. I smiled slightly and settle next to the wolf. It's watching my every move. 

I wince as I set my leg aside and the wolf whines at my noise. I feel the wolf nuzzle into my side and I sigh contently. My omega likes this wolf. This familiar wolf. 

Wait a minute …. 

“ANYA!”I scream. Smacking her slightly where her shoulder would be. 

“you idiot” I say as I get her wounds to stop bleeding. I pull out a knife that she had been staged with and sew it up. I may or may not have stolen things from nyko. You have no proof. “let's just get injured and bleed to death" I say in a sarcastic voice. The wolf doesn't meet my eyes. 

“you had me worried" I whisper. No hint of lies in my voice. She yelps playfully and I smile. 

“you big fluff ball. Come on" I say as I stand onto shakes legs. I feel anya on my side she is holding up some of my weight. I stroke her head softly and scratch behind her ears. 

We make it back in no time. By time I get back I am in too much pain to stand. We make it halfway to the healers tent before I collapse to my knees. I hear a groan and then feel arms around my body. Anya changed back into human firm and is carrying me. Naked as the day she was born. I giggle softly and she growls playfully. She sets me in a bed. I don't let go of her arm and she gets the message. She lays down beside me and plays with my hair until I fall asleep. When I wake up. My arms are a tangled mess with her arms. Legs are intertwined and I sigh contently. I hope she doesn't find this weird. Oh god what if she does. 

Too late to go back now. She moves a little. Yup too late.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayyy... Okay I'm taking name suggestions and if I choose your name I will mention you. Also yay. So read please. Be nice and ignore mistakes.

Clarke pov

I wake up with a heavy weight on my chest. I try to move but the heavy fur growls at me. 

Lexa. I think automatically. I know her growl well enough and her smell well enough that I know it is her. 

I think back to what happened and wince. I must have had lexa worried to death. Wait… she's a wolf. Like a real…. Okayyyy… not the strangest thing I have ever seen but a close second. 

Okay wolves are nice right? Except the ugly wolf. But it's dead now. Oh god that had been a person. Why had I been attacked…. Then it clicked. Azgeda. My heart quicken and for a second I cry out. Thinking what lexa would have felt if I died. How I would have felt of that wolf killed her. 

The fur ball moves. Green eyes look at me. She yelps and wags her tail wildly. She didn't move to get off me though. I can see the relief in her eyes. I reach up for her face and pet behind her ears. 

I coo. She is sooooo fluffy. And soft. 

She nuzzles her nose into my neck and I sigh contently. 

“as much as I'm enjoying this. I have questions. Quite a few actually. And I'm really confused. There was…. And then…. And now… poof. And hhhhh. Wolves. Actual wolves.” I rant. 

Lexa seems to be watching me and she tilts her head to the side. I don't think she understands. I'm still tired though so my mind wonders. I fall asleep a little while later. 

I feel soft strong hands petting my hair. I murmur happily. And then my eyes pop open. 

I try to sit up but help when I feel pain along my side as well as an aching body. And I fall back down. Lexa is there hold me. 

I feel her unease but also her content. 

“lexa. What is going on. I don't understand.” I say frustrated and confused. 

She moves so she is looking at me. Her eyes seem tired and her body seems stiff. 

She helps me sit up and I rest against the head of the bed. She grabs my hands and draws patterns on them. Calming me and her at the same time. 

“What would you like to know first?” she asks softly. 

“well we can start with who attacked me" I say. I don't say what. Because I know it was a person. 

“An azgeda wolf. Nia claimed her to be a runt and a threat to azgeda.” She sighs. Knowing nia had sent the wolf to kill me. “nia must have found out about us and then saw us as a threat. I'm so sorry klarke. I did not mean for this to happen. I had been so scared. I had felt your pain. Your call. I had almost lost you. Lost everything. I'm sorry…” she says. She begins to cry softly at the end. 

“lexa it wasn't your doing. Do not blame yourself. I am alright" I say trying to soothe her. I move closer to her and take her in my arms. Softly petting her hair. 

She pulls back. 

“There is something else. I am sorry I did not tell you. The first time we met was not the first time I saw you…” she says trailing off. 

“it was you. In the woods. I had Hearn growling but I didnt… I couldn't have known.” 

“my people. Since after the new world was made. Have been able to be at one with their wolves. It takes time and practice. But it is common for my, pur, people to be able to change into their wolves. With time you could do the same.” 

My eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The suppressants must have kept the wolves in us at bay. But now that they are wearing off… it would be possible to be one with my wolf.

I nod. Talking it all in. I move to curl into lexa but she pulls back. I frown. 

“klarke. Do you feel well… besides your injuries. Do you not feel them.” 

“them?” I ask very confused. 

She nods and doesn't reply further. I try to think. What is she trying to tell me. Why does she have to be gauge all the damn time. 

Wait. 

I smell something different. I smell different. I smell sweeter. It clicks. 

I move my hand down to my stomach. Sure enough there is a small swell. How had I not noticed??? 

I burst into a smile and tackle lexa. She falls back and I'm laying on her. The bed is big enough we didn't fall off thankfully. 

She sits me up and we smile at one another. 

“we are having pups!” I exclaim. If I had been a beta. It would be one pup. But omegas can carry up to three or four at once. 

Lexa embraces me and we hold each other for what feels like an eternity. 

“How many? Can you tell? Can you hear them yet?”

“Yes klarke. I can hear them. We are having three"

I cry out in joy. THREE PUPS. All mine and lexas. Half of us combined into our pups. 

My stomach growls and lexa jumps out of bed. 

“I will get food. Yes. And a healer and a….” She trails off as she rushes out of the room. 

I can't wait to tell Octavia and raven. 

They will be so happy to have little nieces or nephews. They are like sisters to me now anyway. 

I move to the middle of the bed. I lift up my shirt. The bump is small. I'm not far along. Maybe two months. I sigh contently. Resting my hand on my stomach. 

“hi little ones" I say softly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be taking three names. You can suggest as many names as you want.


	16. Raynaaaaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Only raven and Anya here. But I love them. And idk if this needs a warning but. There is a small mention of abuse and stuff so warning. Read and your own risk.

Raven POV 

I wake slowly. My mind groggy and tired. 

I open my eyes slowly. I am met with honey colored eyes watching me intently. She has furs covering her but I can feel her at my side. She had no clothes. She has been watching me I realize. She blushes slightly. But she doesn't seem embarrassed. Where are we. We are not in the healers tent. 

A grin slowly covers my face and I nuzzle myself into her neck. 

She smells like the forest. Like the trees. My omega purrs at the smell. 

She holds me tightly but gently. 

She doesn't love you. How could she. The voice in my head whispers. The words of my drunk mother. 

I stifle a whimper. It doesn't go unnoticed. 

She nudges me softly. “Raven?” she says softly. 

I don't move.

She is only doing this out of pity. No alpha will love you. 

I repeat it in my mind. 

Tears stream down my face. 

No one will love you. You are nothing. Nothing. Just a useless omega. Why couldn't you have been a beta. 

I shake my head. Trying to make the voice go away. To make my mother go away. But years of her abuse was still in my mind. Her words her beatings. Her starving me as punishment for existing. So she could buy more alcohol. 

I'm crying harder now. 

She lifts me up so I am looking at her. I shake my head and look away. She grabs my chin softly and lifts my head so my eyes meet hers. 

“Beja, look at me raven. Did I do something to upset you?” she asks softly. 

I laugh at that. Tears still streaming down my face. 

“no… no" I say quietly. 

She looks relieved for a second but then she looks panicked again. She looks so concerned. No. She can't be. She doesn't care for me. No one will. 

“tell me. Beja raven. Please.” she pleas. 

“You…” I cry out. She waits patiently.”can't… no one…” I take a deep breath. Calming myself. Now or never. 

“you will never feel the same way I feel… because I'm not enough. No alpha will ever want me. You will not want me.” I say. Calmly. But rushed out. 

She seems taken aback. “what?!?” she says. “raven. Who told you those things. I had heard from lexa and clarke your people would say thing like this. Because of the treatment of omegas there. But… raven" she sighs softly and rubs my arms. Squeezing softly. 

“Ai hod yu in, I know it's soon but I do. Raven. I feel for you. I want you to be my omega but i felt as if you wouldn't want me” me she says quietly. 

I gasp. Does she mean that. I… I'm I don't know how to feel. At first I am shocked. Then the shock wears off and my mind races. I'm ecstatic. 

She is waiting for my response. I hadn't said anything for some time. I look into her eyes. And a smile spreads over my face. 

I have so much to tell her. But actions speak louder then words. 

I lean in and move my head up. Colliding my lips with hers. She doesn't move at first. She stays still as a stone as my lips work over hers. But soon she wakes up from her daze and she flips my body so I am under her. She settles between my thighs. She moves her lips on mine like her life depends on it. I guess in a way it does. But its it's not just her life now. It's ours. 

It is then I realize she is still naked. I only remember this and realize this because her member is pressing into my clothed heat. 

Wetness pools into me as I move my hands over her back. I draw lines in her skin with my nails. Earning a soft growl. She pulls back. Breathless and happy. 

“does this mean I am your omega. And you are my alpha.”

“yes. If that is something you want ai hodnes. You will be mine. And I will be yours" she says this softly. But when she says mine she says it with dominance. Leaving no room for argument. Not that there would be one. 

“I would like that.” I say softly. I move slightly and she moans. I had grazed my thigh on her member. I smirk.


	17. Clexaaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the end. So warning. Um basic stuff in this chapter. A small surprise. Um nyko is in this chapter.

Clarke POV 

I lay back down after lexa leaves. The way she left still makes me smile a little. Rushed and nervous. Which is so unlike lexa. But I love her just the same. 

I curl into the furs. Happiness fills me. I had never been this happy I realize. On the ark… I never thought I would have this. Let alone be living on earth. That had never been a possibility for me. But now… I wouldn't have it any other way. 

I rest my eyes. Daydreaming about the pups I carry. I rest my hand on my stomach and fall asleep like that. A smile on my lips. 

I am awoken with lexa face in mine. She seems to be studying me. I smile and reach up to stroke her face. She leans into my hand constantly. Before putting her head mask on. That's what I call it anyway. She looks so serious when she does it. I hide a laugh. 

She move away from me and I see she had blocked from view a worried looking nyko. I doubt she filled him in because i'm sure he would not be this worried. 

“hello nyko” I say in his native tongue. I had been practicing when I had time. Lexa had been more then willing to teach me. 

He smiles at that but I see in his eyes he is still worried. He looks between me and lexa. Waiting expectantly. 

“Lexa… did you tell nyko the news. He seems worried. In sure you didn't rush him over here without telling him. Right?” I say softly. Gaining a confused look from nyko and a look from lexa. 

“I… well I didn't. I didn't mean to worry you nyko. I was just so happy that I forgot. “ she laughs out. 

I smile and relax into the bed even more. 

Lexa stands tall and smiles proudly. She looks at me and I nod. She looks to nyko and tells him the good news. 

“we we are expecting our first litter of pups" she says. She looks so proud and happy. Nykos face morphs into happiness and they clasp for arms. 

“congratulations skiprisa. Heda I am happy for you. Truly.” he says. 

After that lexa has him look over my wounds and check my stomach. Once he determines that I am well minus some bruises and cuts from my run in the woods. He is dismissed with a smile on his face. One down. More to go. I tell myself. Secretly joyful about telling raven and Octavia. 

My face contorts to something of sadness. I realize it is because I won't have my mother there with me nor my father. My children will not have grandparents. 

Even though I barely knew my family. They are still a part of me. 

My mother. After all. Did give me a chance. She gave me a chance at a life down here. Even though she didn't know what would happen. 

Lexa notices immediately. 

She had been setting and arranging food on a tray for the both of us. But she must have smelt and felt my distress. 

She moves to the bed quickly. Curling into me softly. 

“Love? What is it.” she asks softly. 

I grip her tightly. Reassuring her I was okay. 

“nothing hodnes. I was just thinking of my mother and father.” I say quietly. I run my hand over her tattooed back.   
She tenses. 

“I'm sorry hodnes.” 

I shake my head. Still looking into her forest eyes. 

“I didn't know them.” 

“they they were still your family" she says softly. 

“you are my family now. These pups are my family. Octavia and raven are my family. Anya. Nyko. Our people. Our family.” 

She smiles brightly. She still seems to be concerned but she doesn't mention it for now. 

“how how about we eat" she says with a smile 

I nod. 

We eat together. Laughing and smiling. The cheese still makes me moan. It's nothing like the food on the ark. Lexa gives me a look with darkened eyes. 

“later” I say softly. Smirking slightly. “I still want to tell octavia and raven the news “ 

She frowns. 

“I think we should tell them tomorrow. Octavia and Lincoln are asleep in the healers tent. I saw them when I went to get nyko. And raven…. Well I have a suspicion that she is with Anya” she says the last part with a smirk. 

I smile at that. I'm happy for raven. We will decently be having a talk soon. 

I stretch my arms above my head and make small noises as I do so 

Lexa watches and I smile. 

“There are a few things we need to talk about ai hodnes. “

I nod. I knew this was coming. 

“From now on. You will be training to fight and protect yourself. No more walks in the woods by yourself. Someone at least needs to know where you. I could have lost you. And I will not let that happen again. Ever. Especially now that we have pups. We will start your training and we will be leaving soon for polis. There are people you need to meet and actions that need to be done. You will love polis I am sure of this. It is a good place for our pups to grow up in.” 

I nod. And accept this. 

“I also will have to teach you to ride. Which is another thing. I got you a gift. He arrived a few days ago but we haven't had the time with everything going on. He was a mating gift from me to you.” 

I furrow my brows in confusion and she smiles. 

“you bought me a horse?” I ask confused. 

She nods and smiles brightly. 

I had seen horses around tondc but I had never been up close to one. Let alone ride one. I knew eventually I would have to on the journey to polis. But even then.

She continues. 

“I also need to tell you something. I do not have a mother or father. But I do have a brother. He resides in polis. We share the same mother. Who died after his birth. My father and his. Did not want us. And we have never met him. I would like you to meet Aden as soon as we get to polis. I am sure by now he has received the news of you. And will most likely be ecstatic to meet you.” 

I light up at this new information. She had never talked about her family before. And I knew better than to ask. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” I say softly. 

She smiles and begins to clean up our food mess. I help the best I can with my soreness and I whimper as I lay back down. 

She frowns and moves to me quickly. 

“what hurts hodnes?” she asks. 

“everything.” I mumbled. 

“let me make it better love.” lovers she says with a lilt to her voice. I know where this is going. 

I giggle as she begins running her hands around my body. Massaging the sore spots until I am a purring mess. 

She pulls me up slightly and I smile. She reaches for the bottom of my shirt and begins to lift it above my head. 

She unclasped my bra and sets it aside. She lays me back gently. Her eyes never leaving mine. 

Her gaze drifts down and her eyes brighten. 

She looks intently at my swollen stomach. She glances back up at me before placing her hands on my stomach. She bends down and places soft kisses. Murmuring sweet nothings into it. 

I smile and play with her hair gently. Humming softly. 

She places one last kiss and then moves up to my face. She places gentle kisses on my mouth and our lips move together.   
The kiss becomes heated fairly quickly. 

I moan into her as her tongue moves with mine. 

Without warning she lifts me up and places me into her lap. I stifle a moan and she pulls back. 

“I want to hear you ai hodnes. Beja" she says. 

Green eyes look into mine and I comply. Not holding back when she grinds into me. Or when she kisses me deeply. 

She pulls back only long enough to get her shirt off. I move to her pants. And I tug them gently. She gets the message and pulls back to take them off. I do the same and soon we are in the same position again. But this time I can feel my wetness rubbing on her cock as she grinds into me. 

I set a pace. And soon I need more. 

I look to her for permission before I reach my hand down and guide her cock so it is centered. I slowly glide down. 

I moan loudly as she enters me and I buck my hips until she is all the way in. Her thickness is still something I am adjusting to. 

We pause as I get used to her girth. She is placing sweet kisses along my collar bones and my neck. She sucks gently but as my pace picks up she uses more force. With her hands she squeezes my breasts and I moan into her kiss. 

Without slowing my pace I move my hand over her breast and I feel around. My fingers clasp onto her nipple and she moans into my mouth. I smile. I keep playing with her nipple and I drag my other hand along her back. Leaving thin red lines. The whole time I am still keeping up my pace. Dragging my hips forward and pulling them back. Her cock sliding through my wet folds. 

“Clarke… beja.” she whispers between moans. 

I pick up my pace. Making her cock go deeper and harder in me. It presses on my soft part within me. Making a scream leave my lips. My orgasm hits me as I feel hot streams of lexas come fill me. I collapse on her and she lays us down gently. 

We don't say anything. But we don't have the need to.


	18. Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega time. Sorry for not writing in a while. Family emergency. But here I am.

The next day I wake up feeling distressed. I move around but don't find lexa anywhere. I sigh and grumble as I get up. I'm still a little sore but most of the bruises don't hurt anymore. 

I stretch and yawn sleepily. A wave of nausea hits me. I feel dizzy with the force it has. And I quickly walk out of my tent. Lincoln is the one on guard duty. And he smiles when he sees me but then his smile changes when he sees my distress. 

“get nyko" I say. 

He nods and runs off. Another warrior takes his place as fast as Lincoln had left. I guess lexa really was serious about the whole being guarded all the time thing. 

I walk back into the tent and lay down on the bed. I hold my stomach with both arms. Whimpers escaping my lips. 

I hear yelling and grumbling. The tent flaps are opened and a herd of people enter the tent. 

Nyko is the first to enter. Followed by octavia, Lincoln and Anya who is holding raven in her arms. 

Nyko moves to my bedside and asks a few questions. 

“What is wrong…. What symptoms bother you?” 

I explain my symptoms and he nods and gives me a reassuring smile. 

“this this is common for your condition skyprisa. I am sorry. I should have known you were uneducated in this and I should have explained further.” 

I sigh. Relieved I am well and that my pups are okay. I just got scared because I didn't know this would happen. I had never been around people long enough to learn these things.   
Nyko leaves when he is satisfied I am okay. I thank him softly and tell him there is no need to be sorry. 

The room falls quiet as I glance around. Everyone is staring at me. Most are confused. Anya has a knowing smile and lincoln looks relieved. 

Raven on the other hand looks like she is trying to build a bomb in her head. Octavia just looks confused and sleepy. 

“well. Um. Where is lexa?” I murmur softly. 

Anya is the first to speak. “she she was needed in a neighboring village.” 

I nod. 

“now is as good a time as any.” I mumble. 

Anya sets raven down on the bed. She kisses ravens forehead and my eyebrow shoots up in question. Raven blushes but i don't mention it. Lincoln does the same to octavia and again i feel like i missed something. 

Well we will have a lot to discuss. 

Anya and Lincoln take their leave and i thank them for their troubles. 

They nod saying it was no trouble to help. 

I'm left with two sets of eyes watching me carefully. 

“I have to tell you both something.” I say softly. They look worried and I am quick to reassure them. 

I move to them. We are soon cuddling like we normally normally do when we are anywhere together. Omegas are funny that way. 

Soon all of our pheromones are calm and content. 

Now or never. Right? 

“Are you sick?” raven asks worriedly. 

Octavias eyes widen in worry and I shake my head no. 

“tell us. Whatever it is it will be okay" octavia says softly. 

“its not bad. It's actually good. I think you both will be happy with the news. Im… well. I am pregnant.” 

I hear shocked gasps. Then I and hugged slightly from both sides. 

“OH MY GODS IM GOING TO BE AN AUNT!!!! “ raven screams at the top of her lungs. 

“congratulations clarke. I'm so happy for you. This is such great news. There will be little Clarkes and little lexas running around. AHHHHHHHHH" Octavia squeals. 

I laugh at her antics and curl into them. 

“Bombs… I can teach them how to build bombs and rewire old technology to do what they want. It'll be great!!!” raven says 

I give her a look and she holds one of her hands in surrender. 

We all are a giggling mess and I feel happy tears stream down my face. We all are content in this moment. After all we never thought we would have such a happy life.

After a while I ask “so… who wants to tell me what is happening with Anya and Lincoln?”

I hear giggles and a mumbled not it. But after a few moments and some persisting. Octavia and raven share their stories. 

Raven and Anya are together but have not bonded yet. I tell her I am happy for her and that she chose a kind alpha to be mates to in the future. 

Octavia and Lincoln are in a similar situation. I'm happy for them. Truly. 

We stay like this for what feels like hours. Murmuring and giggling. We catch each other up and when the conversation gets back to my pups. I smile. 

“So do you know how many pups?” Octavia asks. Raven looks on. Waiting an answer. 

“three" I say softly. 

“THREEEE!” tells raven. I fall into a fit of laughter and so does octavia. 

“Oh three little babies. Awww. I will babysit anytime you want!” octavia says. The conversation does down. 

And I fall asleep surrounded by warmth. After a long and needed nap. I wake up to grumbling as Anya lifts raven into her arms. She gives me a small wave and a kiss she blows to me. 

I smile to her. Lincoln is half dragging a dead looking octavia. Never mess with that girls nap. He will have it cut out for him. 

I hear talking outside of my tent and I feel lexa is near. I truly missed her. When I woke I knew she wasn't anywhere near me. Our bond is strong and as such I would know. 

She walks into the tent and looks relieved. 

“I am so so sorry ai hodnes.”

She wraps me in her arms. Holding me against her body. She is wearing armor and I shift uncomfortably. 

She pulls back and runs her fo gets through her hair. 

“a rider was sent to give me a message as soon as lincoln knew you were ill. I rode as fast as I could. I left this morning for a meeting with my advisors before we set for polis. I didn't want to wake you. I am sorry hodnes.”

I shush her and sit in her lap. I pet her hair. Running my fingers through it. 

“we are okay love. I just didn't know that I would feel sick. I don't have much experience with stuff like this.” 

She nods in understanding. And we settle into one another. 

“I think it would be wise if you had a midwife. Someone to explain these things to you and to watch over you when I am not here. To make sure our pups are healthy and you are healthy.” healthy lexa says calmly. I can see she wants this to work. I smile softly. 

“If you think that is best.” I say placing a soft kiss on her jaw. 

My omega purrs. She is happy. Content. 

“I told raven, and octavia.” I say. 

She nods. “Yes I was wondering why raven told me ‘job well done commander’ it seemed odd at the time but raven is always odd” 

I stifle a giggle and shift in her lap. After some time we decide to get out of our little bubble. After all we have things to do before sunset.


	19. Horsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gift from lex
> 
> Then smut. Skip smut if u want. I couldn't help myself okay. 
> 
> Smut under ...

I change into more traditional clothing. Since I had been wearing a shirt and shorts. I am now wearing a flowy green shirt and leather pants. The shirt covers my small bump. The other had not. You would only think I was bloated if you didn't know my body. My hair is done in braids similar to lexas with some difference that signify me as a person here. 

The tent layers are thick and I had not released for it to be so bright. I squint my eyes a little. Adjusting to the sun. 

The village is still busy with the hustle and bustle of daily life here. I didn't realize I would miss tondc. 

After a short walk. With lexas hand proudly in mine. We reach what lexa tells me is the stables. At first im not sure what she means. But then I see them. They are horses. I smile and begin to look around. I stop at each stall, petting noses and scratching ears. I stop when I get to him. 

I know immediately I love this horse. 

He is white, lean and full of muscle. Not only that but he is easily twice the size of a average horse. He seems to light up spin seeing me and I smile at his efforts to reach me. I glance over to lexa who has a gleaming look in her eyes. 

“Is he mine” I ask in the trikru language. She smiles and nods. 

He was the gift lexa had mentioned. 

The drawings I had been working on as a bonding gift to her seem like nothing compared to lexas gift. 

I push the thought away and move towards him. 

His eyes are watching me. Bright eyes with specks of blue. 

“Does he have a name?” I ask. 

“no. I wanted you to name him. There are a few things I must tell you about him. He has been trained to protect you. To not let anyone near you besides those allowed. Not only that he is the strongest breed, called Flouaki, Floukri breeds them only a few times. The only use for horses like this is for heda and her mate. As well as high ranking generals and advisors. This is because they are so rare to come by and most are wild.” she says proudly. 

I smile wide. 

“I love him.” I say softly. Petting his face. He leans into my pets and neighs softly. Bobbing his head up and down approvingly. I laugh lightly. 

“today will be your first lesson.” she says. And we begin to work. I don't ride him. Not yet but I do learn how to care for him. How to clean his hooves, how to brush him and what to feed him. By the end of the day I am leading him and he follows without a lead. It took a little while but he seemed content for me to do so. 

Lexa smiles proudly after our joint efforts. And we make a deal for her to teach me to ride him tomorrow. For now we will go eat. 

We walk through the village together. We get a few curious glances and respectful nods. Some smile and wave or say a small greeting in passing. 

We reach the makeshift dining hall. At least that's what raven calls it. I see raven laughing about something Anya said and octavia sleepily sitting in Lincoln's lap. Raven sees me and lexa and she whistles and yells. 

“Princess!!! How are the little munchkins?” she says winking. 

I smile. 

“They are good. Thank you" I say hugging her tightly. I do the same to octavia even though she is half asleep. Don't mess with that woman's nap. I give Lincoln a sympathetic look and nod to Anya. 

Lexa speaks to Anya a few steps away from our group. 

I sit beside raven. With octavia and Lincoln in front of me across the table. 

“hey" I whisper. Not wanting to mess with Octavia. 

“heyyyyyyy!!” raven yells. 

Octavia jumps with a start. Her face contorts to anger when she sees a laughing raven. But she smiles when she sees me. 

“Clarkey!” she sleepily says. 

I smile and join raven in her laughter. 

Lincoln smiles at our antics. I glance behind me and see lexa and Anya still talking. They seem hushed. 

I glance to Lincoln and his smile disappears and is replaced by a blank expression. 

I frown. Raven notices too and gives me a questioning look. I shake my head. Silently telling her I don't know. 

After we eat our meals. Anya and lexa join us again. Lexa gives me a soft kiss and Anya does the same to raven. But we give them looks. They are keeping something from us. Lexa is keeping something from me. I don't push though. 

Once food is done we part ways. 

Lexa and I walk back to our tent silently. I don't hold her hand. Even though my omega growls at me. I ignore her. 

My head spins. What could it be. Ahhhhggg. We reach the tent. And I plop down on the bed with a huff. 

I cross my arms over my chest. And look up to lexa. She isn't looking at me. She is at the table looking at a map she must have brought in earlier. 

I huff again. But she doesn't budge. 

Fine. She will tell me when she is ready. But she could at least pay attention to me. My body is sore, tired from my long day. I would sleep but my body is aching for something. 

I know what it is but I am too stubborn to apologize to lexa for acting like I did. But I'm also too unsatisfied to just ignore my need. 

 

...

I remove my clothes. Slowly at first. As if I was going to change. But then after I take everything off, I lay down on the bed. Only using one of the thin furs to cover myself. 

I start slow. Making sure lexa isn't paying attention yet. Not yet. 

I run my hands over my breasts, squeezing softly. Pinching my nipples, softly. Building myself up. 

I run my hands down. My eyes not leaving where lexa stands. She still hasn't noticed. 

I decide to close them.

My fingers find my clit. My breathing hitches and I stifle a moan. 

I rub softly at first. Then harder until I feel wetness pool all over my hand. I bring my hand up and out of the covers. It makes some of my scent leave the furs and I ignore it. J bring my fingers into my mouth. Making them ready. 

As soon as my fingers are within me. I feel close to coming undone. But I wait. 

I become more vocal. But I am still quiet. My breathing becomes more erratic. I pump faster. Harder. Until I come undone around my fingers. My back arches as i come. My eyes flutter open slowly. Lexa is watching me. She is standing at the foot of the bed. Her clothes are half off. Her eyes are dark. I smile gently. And pout my bottom lip. 

She yanks the fur off my body. Giving a soft growl. 

“I'm sorry.” I say. Before she can finish ripping off her clothes. She pauses and smiles gently. Then continues her task. 

Her eyes still dark as she slowly makes her way to the bed. 

She lays between my legs and kisses my chest softly. She sucks my pulse point gently. A deep moan leaves my mouth. 

She growls softly. And moves her mouth to mine. I feel her hand glide over my stomach. Resting there for a moment and the sliding down further to drag through my wetness. I stifle my cries and wiggle underneath her trying to find friction. 

She growls again and I purr. Soothing her. I softly tug at her nipples. I suck gently on her breasts until she stirs. 

She is pumping out pheromones and I do the same. 

Her fingers enter me slowly. Finding no resistance. My slick provides an easy entrance. 

She adjusts herself and moves so she enters me in one swift motion. My falls back to the pillow. 

“fuck… lexa... beja" I beg and she moves into a rhythm. Slow and deep thrusts until I am a whimpering mess. 

She drags her cock out of me slowly and pumps in with more force. I drag my fingers gets across her back and purr into her ear. 

“mine" she whispers. Her voice barely more than a growl. 

Her breasts softly hit mine with each thrust. 

I nod and whimper into her neck. Sucking gently. I place kisses along her chin and to her mouth. I'm close. Even after my orgasm before. I cry out softly as she quickens her pace. I clench onto her cock and come hard around her. Words slur out of my mouth as I come with a scream. 

She follows behind me. Softly moaning my name. 

After a few minutes lexa slowly pulls herself out of me and begins to move around the room. 

Content with where I am lying I close my eyes for a little while.


	20. Anann

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horse stuff and other stuff

Until I am woken up to lexa carrying me across the room, with wide determined steps. 

She places me in the bathtub. Warm, scented water, envelops my body as she lowers me in. She adjusts me to lower herself in behind me. 

We make small talk as she bathes my body softly. With all the tenderness in the world. 

“We will be leaving soon.” she says quietly. “I have stayed in tondc for more then I would like to admit. I do not regret this. Of course. But I have responsibilities in polis that must be taken care of. The mountain grows braver and it must be stopped. They have taken enough of our people. It is time to finish this war. So our pups can grow up in a peaceful world. Though there will always be danger. I want to give them this.” 

She begins to wash my hair. Removing the braids to put in soap. 

She begins again. “we leave in two days. Tomorrow I will show you how to lead your horse and to ride properly in the saddle for your and our pups comfort. You will begin training once in polis.” 

I nod and lay back into her, content. 

After our bath we decide to head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow after all. 

 

I wake up with a stretch. Lexa had already set about her day. So I dress in new clothes, a soft red colored dress that flows around me. With strips of leather. My stomach is slightly swollen with my pups. 

I smile happily as I gently place a hand on my tummy. 

I make my way out the tent. A warrior, tall and fierce looking. Flanks my side as I leave the tent. He doesn't say anything but I nod to him appreciably. I believe his name is gustus. He seems close to lexa and I make a mental note to get to know him as well. 

For now though I set about my day. I stop at the makeshift dining yall and grab some food. Berries, cheeses, nuts and bread fill the large sized wooden bowl handed to me. The woman who handed to me smiles brightly. I thank her and sit at one of the tables. Gustus stand near me. 

I motion for him to sit and he does as I silently ask. I eat some of my food silently. And I nudge the bowl to him. He stares at me. Eyes narrowing. Before glancing at the bowl. He eats a few things and returns his eyes to sweep for danger. I smile softly. 

After we eat I realize I need to find lexa for my lessons. Perhaps she will meet me there. 

I begin to walk towards the stalls. When I arrive I find my handsome boy staring at me and neighing happily. I softly whisper to him and run him softly. Gustus takes stand by the doors outside and I get to work. Buy the time lexa joins me I have cleaned and cared for him thoroughly. My time with him has given me an idea for his name. I giggle slightly. A goddess of war named Anann. Nani as a nickname. I whisper his new name to him and he stops his feet happily. 

Lexa greets me happily. And apologies for being later then she would have liked. I kiss her gently. A mischievous smile on my face. She raises an eyebrow. 

“ I have chosen a name.” I state. Softly patting his side. 

“do tell what you have chosen ai hodnes.” she says 

“Anann.” I state. 

She stifles a giggle. But nods. 

“Anann it is.” she says 

Anann looks happily between us and nods his head. As if agreeing and accepting the new name. I chuckle at him softly. 

For the next few hours. Lexa teaches me thoroughly how to steer, lead and ride properly on Anann. All the while giving me gentle reassurances and words of approval. I feel confident in my ability to ride Anann. Mainly because he is well trained and listens to me well. Once the sun begins to lower in the sky. We decide to stop for the day. Lexas eyes shine proudly. As I lower myself off of Anann. 

I kiss him goodbye and feed him some berries I had left. 

When we make our way back to the village. I can see almost all of our things are packed and ready. I frown slightly. This place has been my home for a few months. It has been more of a home then the ark. 

Lexa kisses my cheek gently. Seeing my slight distress. I smile softly and we make our way to our tent. There is not much left. Only a few things including our bed and furs. Food is placed on the table and we eat together. Lexa explains the route we are taking and other things she thought I needed to know. When our tummies our full we head to bed. The long day has tired me fully. We cuddle together and place soft kisses on each other.


	21. Polis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finaly polis 
> 
> Aden 
> 
> Other stuff

When I wake up I hear the busy town outside of our tent. Lexa lays next to me. Sleeping peacefully. She looks so much younger when she is asleep. She has so much on her shoulders. She thinks I cannot see it. But I do. I just hope she will lean on me when she needs it 

I draw soft patterns on her face. She wakes up slowly. Eyes flickering open. She smiles brightly at me. The smile reaches her eyes and I grin at her too. 

“You make me happy, my love, I love you more than the moon.” I say in Trigedasleng. 

Her eyes water and she kisses me softly. 

She curls into me softly. Her hands resting on my face and my stomach. 

“You have given me more than I thought I would ever have. I will always protect you and our pups. For I love you more than the stars can know.” she says softly. 

I feel myself tear up and I place kiss after kiss on her face until I am satisfied with it. 

We giggle and curl into each other until we both agree it is time to get up. The journey to polis is a long one. Especially with the new additions. Meaning octavia and raven and myself. 

We dress in traditional clothes. She wears her armor and a long red cape is thrown over her shoulder. She brings me a pile of folded clothes. They in some ways resemble her clothes. It is a red dress that is loose enough so I can ride comfortably. With strips of golden and red fabric. And a pair of fitted leather pants. Lexa does her heda paint around her eyes. And she moves to do mine. Instead of black she uses a golden paint. And slides her fingers across my cheek bones and under my eyes. Once she is satisfied with our appearances. We walk out of the tent. Hand in hand. It looks like the whole village is here to say goodbye. Some have gifts and others have smiles and respect on their faces. 

Octavia and raven are dressed in similar clothes to their mates. I suppose this is a way of showing claim and also partnership. I smile at them when see me. They smile back. 

After a few moments and all the goodbyes are finished. We set out. Anann is happy to trot along beside lexas horse Poseidon. She seems content as well. But is as serious as lexa is sometimes. 

Anya and raven share the horse behind lexa. And Lincoln and Octavia share the horse behind me. And on our sides are warriors. That look fierce. That once would have scared me and I am sure scare raven and octavia. 

I glance behind me and see raven eyeing the warriors skeptically. And Anya laughing lightly. I look back at octavia who is waving her hands around wildly. Gesturing to the world with enthusiasm. Poor Lincoln is trying to keep her still and guide the horse.

I chuckle gently. And move back in my seat properly. It has only been an hour or two but my thighs already hurt. We are riding at a slow pace because of my condition. Nyko came with us. He said his apprentice was ready to take over in tondc. And felt lexa and I needed him more. 

I was grateful for this. He after all has been there for me and lexa more times than I could count. 

After a while we reach a clearing. Lexa stops moving. And raises her hand to signal for others to stop. A few warriors scout ahead and we wait. 

No one moves. Not even octavia. We all wait. The air seems to change. I have a feeling. And I don't like it. Lexa seems to have moved closer. Her eyes scanning everything. Her body tense. Waiting for a threat. It doesn't come. The scouts come back confused but they saw no sign of danger. 

I look to lexa. Worry in my eyes. She has the same fear in them. Even if her body and face doesn't show it. 

Someone is watching us. Mounan. 

It must be. Lexa has told me about their technology. It is more the possible for them to be watching us from far away. I shiver. Fear making my blood go cold. I resist the urge to hold my stomach. If they don't know I am pregnant then I do not want to give it away. 

I won't let them hurt my pups. 

Lexa knows who it is too. I can see anger cover her face but she straightens her back. Her face shows no signs of her fear. I do the same. Making my face clear of emotions. And my pose is one that would be strong and create a image of me being fearless. 

Lexa waves her hand and we move forward. Everyone is tense and equally scary looking. Lexa the most. 

I fight the tremble that takes over my body. 

Instead I count in my head. Waiting silently. For the feeling to pass. Anann trots along but I can feel him resisting the urge to run. 

After a few miles. The feeling goes away and everyone seems to relax. Everyone but lexa. 

“Love..” I say softly. 

She visibly relaxes and smiles softly. 

I stick my tongue out at her and she laughs. A full laugh that reaches her lungs. 

The rest of the ride goes by quickly. We reach a main gate first. I can see just ahead buildings and a tower ten times the height of anything I have ever seen. I smile brightly and I can hear people behind the gate. 

I realise the sound I am hearing is the sound of a city. 

An actual city. 

I hear octavia babbling happily. And raven talking about the architecture of the buildings.

The gate opens. And lexa throws me a wink. 

I blush slightly and I face the gate as it opens. I gasp. The city is beautiful. Full of life and colors. People seem to notice us and they cheer. Some throw petals and cheer. Children run around praising their heda and her mate. As well as the two other omegas. Most eye me curiously. Other with praise and happiness. 

I smile and nod. We reach the tall building. The doors open and a scraggly haired child runs out. Blonde haired and happy eyed. He looks to be 12. Maybe slightly older. 

His smile is bright and happy. He runs down the stairs. I stay on Anann. My thighs hurt and ache. Lexa jumps off of her horse and envelopes the young boy. 

Aden. I think. 

Lexa sees I'm still on anann and she walks over. Aden follows her to my side. 

She reaches up for me and helps me down. I lean into her slightly until my legs are no longer numb. 

She kisses my head softly. And Aden waits patiently for a hug. 

She boy envelops me in a soft hug. And I run my fingers through his hair. 

He giggles and moves back. He straightens and in that moment he looks like a tiny heda. 

I fluff his hair for good measure and he smiles. He has lexa smile. 

“It is nice to finally meet you.” he says. 

“you too” 

We head inside. Lexa stays at my side. Helping me up the stairs. My legs ache terribly.

I suppose I will have to get used to it. 

We enter the building, the beauty of the building is immense. As we reach our room, we separate ways with the other before going on the top floor, I see a beautiful bed made out of wood. The second thing I notice was the amount of candles covering the room. The room itself has a table, and couches and other things we would need. But everything seems to be made out of the finest things. Our furs from back at tondc have been brought up not long after we arrived. As well as other things such as my sketch pad. 

The dressers are filled with clothes and so is the closet. I walk around gently taking in everything. The room seems to have a separate room attached to it. The other room is a bathroom. With a large porcelain tub and flowers here and there. Candles coat the room and it seems like each are statistically placed. 

I walk back out of the bathroom and make my way to the dresser. 

Lexa seems to be watching me closely. Waiting. I smile softly as I grab a loose shirt to change into. I dont put on pants. My legs are too sore to do so anyway. 

I walk over to lexa and place a small kiss on her face. Then another for good measure. She smiles brightly and she gets ready for bed as well. 

“Tomorrow, I have a meeting with my advisors and representatives from each clan. I will introduce you as my mate, officially.” officially she says while we climb into the bed. She blows out some candles and moves about the room 

Is sigh into the bed. It is softer than anything I have felt. 

I curl into the blankets and groan. 

“Lexaaaaa…” I mumble into the blankets and pillows. 

I hear a soft chuckle and I feel her move onto the bed. 

“My thighs hurt so badly.” I say as I curl into her. 

She moves close and brings her hands to my thighs. She rubs gently and tells me about polis. How she loves polis during the summer and how there are always markets that are busy. She is proud of her city. Proud of her people. 

I smile and hum into her. My fingers tracing patterns on her back. 

We fall asleep like that.


	22. Raven octavia ext

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change of POV. Threeish times.

Clarke POV 

The morning comes too soon and it is busy. Which I knew it would be but I honestly want to sleep for a whole week. We dress in traditional clothes. Much like we had on before we left tondc. 

She has to practically drag me out of bed. And I pout until she places soft kisses on my face. 

I smile after that. Giving in. 

She walks me around the tower until we reach two double doors. They open as we enter and she whispers for me to be as serious as I can. I nod and do as she asks. 

We enter a room full of people. They all sit in chairs that lead up to a large chair. With a smaller one beside it. 

Lexa walks through the room with a blank expression. I do the same. Eyeing a few people as we reach the chairs. I realise they are thrones. I sit next to lexa, my chair is slightly smaller. But very comfortable. I relax slightly into it but not enough to be noticed. Lexa speaks first. 

“Welcome advisors of the twelve clans. To begin. I would like to introduce my mate. Klarke of the sky people. She was abandoned by her people who are nothing more than cruel alphas and stupid betas. She has accepted my clan as her own. As well as the two other omegas. They are not to be harmed and have the freedom to choose their own mate. Which I suspect they already have. Klarke is to be protected. To harm her is to harm me and the penalty of such would be death in the worst way possible. This goes for all.” she says the last part looking at one man in particular. He has a scar on his face. And his white clothes point to one thing. 

Azgeda. 

I glance to lexa. She glances at me. And nods. 

“Is there anything we must cover before we dismiss" lexa says. 

It goes on like this. A few have some matters they see as important. Luna from the ocean people, has a problem with shipment and others have small matters they though important. The last man to speak. Was the azgeda man. 

He stands up. Frowning slightly. 

“It is to my belief, and others. That you have taken a mate from a different clan as a statement.” he eyes me. “Azgeda would never do such a thing" he spits out, boasting his chest in what looks like pride. I tense slightly. Waiting to reach for my stomach. But I don't. 

He had stood and blatantly questioned lexas authority and I suppose mine. 

Lexa seems calm. Too calm. I can see it in her eyes she wants to kill him. I eye the man. Not backing down. 

Lexa stands slowly. Pouring out pheromones. They seem to affect everyone in the room. Except me. Perks of being mated. But the the man. The azgeda nam pours out pheromones as well. Trying to be dominate. His scent makes me scrunch up my nose. I fight the urge to cower. His smell like those on the ark. Unforgiving and hateful. I dont move. 

“I am sure you mean no harm. Nor does azgeda, however if I see your face again. I will rip it out your throat and then throw you off this tower. Consider this a mercy.” lexa says. She growls fiercely. Her voice strong and unwavering. He cowers back and leaves the room. 

The rest in the room lowers their eyes from lexas and mine. She nods in approval. She dismisses them and they stop before they leave to give gifts to their skiprisa. Which I suppose is my title now. Some are foods and others are clothes and such. I nod and smile my thanks. Foukru smiles brightly as they reach me. 

“ how is the floukri stead?” he asks happily. I smile. 

“Very well, thank you.” I say and lexa nods. He leaves and another takes his place. 

The gifts have a wide variety to them. From different places and different nations. 

When all gifts are given lexa relaxes as the room is empty. I give her a smile and a kiss. 

“well well that went better than I thought it would" she says with a sigh. 

“I have to say, the clans know how to give gifts.” I say eyeing the baskets of stuff. 

She nods. Inspecting the gifts. 

We leave the room and head back after that. 

 

Raven POV 

The trip to polis was difficult. Mainly because I was in pain the whole time. As well as the fact that the ‘warriors’ creeped me out. Anya thought it was funny that they did. But I didn't. 

Anya and I sleep when we get there. Leaving no room for the talk I want to have with her. My leg is healed mostly. Besides a small limp I have obtained through muscle damage.   
When we wake up later the next day. Anya is passed out. Tired from the journey and what happened last night. I don't blame her. When we arrived. I had been tense and in pain. But one thing lead to another and we mated. We had made love before. The day I had found her in the forest as a wild and brought her back. When we woke up it happened and I was so happy it did. But we didn't mate until last night. Anya wanted me to be sure that I wanted it. It had been more than I ever thought I would have. We whispered I love yous and made it official. Which I knew we would. But I still had doubts. 

My hand runs across my neck. I feel the bite. I wince slightly but a smile is on my face as I move to curl into Anya.   
She mumbles slightly and I giggle. I hear her playfully growl. I place kisses along her sleepy face until her eyes open and look at me. I see so much love in them. This is what happiness is. I have a family, a home, a mate. I still need to talk to Anya about something. 

She seems to notice and she scrunched up her eyebrows. I smile and rub her face. Reassuring her. She relaxes slightly. 

“Anya…” I say gently. 

“Yes hodness.” 

“Do you want to have pups one day with me?” I quietly ask. 

She smiles and nods. Kissing me softly. 

“Really?” I ask self consciously. 

“yes love. Why would I not want this with you.” she asks slightly confused. I tense. Tears falling down my face. She stills. She glances down. Then back up at me. I nod. I am pregnant. We laugh and kiss and cry. Happy and in love. Pups on the way and a new home for the both of us. 

 

Octavia POV

Lincoln and I have not mated yet. I love him I do. But I just am scared. Scared of everything and yet nothing. He reassures me and it gives me hope that soon I will be comfortable and be able to give myself to him. 

I think in all ways I am. I just didn't know it till now. So I decide that there will be no more waiting. No more unknown. 

I will mate Lincoln.


	23. Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness and babies. Not yet but they are kicking.

Clarke POV. 

The first time I felt my babies kick was the day lexa took me to her favorite spot in polis. The field was covered in flowers and a lake sat in the middle of the clearing. A few trees were scattered here and there, one of them was big. Bigger than any other.lexa had told me it was the only tree to survive the bombing. 

We sit under its shade on a fur blanket. Eating a variety of foods. Laughing and talking as we normally would. It had been a month in polis. Anya and raven expected their first liter of two pups. Octavia and Lincoln had mated and are trying for their own. We all were happy. Happier then we had ever been on the ark. When raven had told me and octavia she was pregnant. We were all a happy, crying mess. We cuddles and laughed about how our children would be best friends. We celebrated her and Lincoln's mating. 

Today me and lexa decided it was best if we had some time to ourselves. 

We talked about our past. Parts of it lexa had been scared and nervous to tell me. About the conclave and how she abolished it after she was made heda. How she lost her first live. Costia. To azgeda. And even then made the coalition. She tells me about her childhood. And what she remembers of her mother. 

I tell her about my father. And what it was like in the small room I grew up in after he died. About my mom and about life on the ark. 

When we are done. We feel lighter. Even though we spoke of such sad things. After that we decided to go swimming. 

“klarke I promise it is safe" lexa reassures. 

I frown and eye the water suspiciously. I nod. Trusting her with this. 

We strip our clothes and make our way to the shore, gand in hand. My stomach is showing now, four months into the pregnancy will do that. Raven is not showing yet, but will be soon. And I smile at the thought. I rub my belly gently. Humming a lullaby lexa sung to me one night when I couldn't sleep. 

We walk in the water slowly. Still humming softly. The babies seemed to like it. I feel a flutter moment and then a soft kick. Then another. I tell out. Happiness and joy covering my face. But also shock. Lexa seems immediately concerned. But relaxes when she sees my face. 

I tug her hand softly to my stomach. It is covered in water but she finds it and places a hand on it we wait a minute or two. I hum again and I feel the soft kicks. Lexa jumps in surprise and smiles brightly. 

“they they are moving hodnes. They are saying hello" I say softly. Laughing at the childlike face lexa has. 

She nods. Still looking down at the water. She looks back up and we laugh and hug. My bump gets in the way a little. 

I wouldn't have this life any other way. 

After that. Lexa teaches me how to float. I find it relaxing. The water surrounding me as I float weightlessly. 

I learn how to swim. And after a few hours. We head back. Our faces kissed by the summer sun.


	24. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I started another story. I have a lot of written chapters for thos story. I just have to post them. 
> 
> Enjoy

Clarke pov

Today was like any other day. We went to the war room and discusses possible plans with the clans. Me and lexa spent time alone and then I would go visit and hang out with raven and Octavia. 

Octavia who is expecting her first pup. We are not sure why she is only having one. But she is happier than the sun. So is Lincoln. You can see it in his eyes. Same with Anya and lexa. Raven is a little nervous. She is scared. As an I. Giving birth is something to be afraid of when you don't really know that much about it. My midwife Pamita, calms my nerves though. She had done this many times before. She even delivered Aden. 

Aden. Sweet boy. Who has been a godsend. He always brings me fresh food and gifts he finds. Such as flowers or books he think I could read to the babies. Lexa is planning a celebration of new life. For me and raven and octavia. So of course Anya and Lincoln are helping. 

But that was before. I'm not sure what will happen now. 

I was in the tower. Reading a book. Pride and prejudice, a gift from Aden. I was resting on the sofa by the window. There is no glass on the window so the air comes in softly. The late summer air is relaxing to me. 

I was flipping the page when I heard it. At first I thought maybe it was raven exploding something. But as I glance out the window. My stomach drops. The sound. It was of the ark coming down. It is far in the distance. Miles and miles from here. But I can see it still.

Panic. That is the word how I feel. I hold my stomach slightly. A scream comes from my mouth as I run out of the room. I run and run. Searching for lexa. I find her and her generals talking swiftly. Raven and octavia run in after I do from the other side of the large room. They run to me and I hug them tightly. Raven is crying softly. And Octavia looks panicked. 

I'm shaking I realize. Panic still in my eyes. The ark is here. 

Lexa comes to me and I separate from octavia and raven. They huddle behind me as I hug lexa. I cry into her. 

Anger shakes from her. 

“I will not let them harm you. I promise you this. They will not get near you or my pups. Or raven or octavia. They are my people now and will be protected as such. I have called all of the clans and all of the warriors from each clan. They will not come near you. Any of them who surrender will be accepted into my coalition. Any who resist will die a thousand deaths.” deaths she says fiercely. My shaking stops and so does ravens whimpers. 

The time after that is fast. Lexa gets dressed for battle. So does anya and Lincoln. As well as other warriors. Lexa leads me and the girls to a hidden room behind the war room curtains. She tells me an escape route from there in case of emergencies. She hands me something in a pouch. 

“Lexa… hodnes please. Beja come back to me. Beja come back to us.” I cry out. And she nods rapidly. Kissing me gently. 

“I promise. I will my love i will.” she says with certainty in her voice. She leaves after that. So does Anya and Lincoln. I can hear the rustle of warriors outside of the door and the curtain in the war room. Waiting. 

The room itself was dim. A few candles light the room softly. But I can barely see. I grab a candle and move it around the room. Octavia and raven are near me as we see the room fully. 

A small bed lays in the corner. I move towards it. There is stuff under the bed. Food I realize. Stored food and water. There is also weapons. I set the aside within reach. The knife 

After I go through the food and am satisfied with its contents. We lay in the bed together. Curling into one another. Backs turned and pur bellies protected.   
We use the covers and bundle up. The room slightly chilly. 

“Do you think they will be okay?” okay Octavia asks. 

Raven makes a whimpering noise. 

My omega paces and whines. I stifle my cries and nod softly. 

“They will come back to us. They have too" I say quietly. 

“ They have to.” raven mumbles. I rub my tummy softly. Humming quietly so soothe the babies. They have been kicking ever since the ark fell. They still finally and we all stay quiet for awhile. 

It is like this for a few days. Or what feels like days. We fall into a silent rhythm. It reminds me of my isolation on the ark. But then again I have my friends here. My pups. 

We eat and drink water. Enough to stay healthy. It tastes plain and bland. But we eat it anyway. 

We sleep in turns. Someone is always awake. Knife in hand. 

It is around the third day when I hear someone. I know who it is immediately. Lexa. 

“lexa…” I mumble. Standing up raven and octavia slowly get up too. Still sleepy. I hear her again. 

“Klark!!” she yells. 

I hear movement and the door is ripped open. Sunlight streams in and lexa is standing there. Smile on her lips as she reaches for me. I embrace her. My pups move, happily. 

“You came back!” I cry out. “you came back.” 

“yes my love. I came back to you.” she says. 

I let go of her rubbing the tears off of my face. I kiss her gently and look around the room. Anya runs in the room with Lincoln not far behind her. Raven tells happily and runs to jump Anya. Lincoln's eyes search for octavia. They find her and they run to each other. Hugging and kissing. 

I fall back into lexa. She is soft and warm and she smells like she always does. 

“what happened?” I say pulling back slightly. 

She sighs. “ we arrived to a group of betas scouting the area. They were, as suspected, looking for you and the other omegas. After that. Most betas and some alphas surrendered and joined my coalition. Some. The leaders. Fought to the death. With weapons the mounan has. Guns. Few people on both side died. But nevertheless lives were lost. Most of those who accepted me as their leader are nothing but children. Unskilled and in need. They say that they were prisoners. Others are regretful of their actions. Most alphas were killed because they couldn't put their cluelessness aside.” lexa says. 

Anya nods along. Her body tightly wrapped around raven. “they were cruel and were already killing each other for power. A few alphas remain. Who seem to be kind. But lexa told them they are only allowed a beta or omega as their leader because their alphas are cruel as far as we know.”

“ in total. With those that surrendered. There are around 200 people. Most betas. A few omegas, whom are very traumatized, and a few alphas who are young and can be educated in the proper way of how to behave.”

“It has been a long journey and even longer negotiations” she says. 

I nuzzle my face into her. 

“Do you know if my mother is alive?” I ask. Softly. 

She nods. And frowns. 

“She is alive. She insists on seeing you and the girls” girls she nods to octavia and raven. “she she wants to know if you are okay. But I would not give her any information. Not until I had seen that you were alright. For myself and our pups" she says. 

I kiss her gently. “I could use a bath and maybe a new pair of clothes.” I say. Octavia and raven nod to their mates in agreement. 

Lexa chuckles softly and she nods in approval. We walk to our room silently. I am just glad she is okay. I would have gone with her but my pups make it hard to travel safely. 

I stretch and get clean quickly. Changing into new clean clothes that are soft and most likely expensive. Lexa tells me the plan. Most of the new additions are in polis in the medical center. Others are being held nearby it. Guards have been placed for their protection and ours. 

My mother is in the medical center. Most likely helping with what she can. Others are waiting to see their new leader and her mate. No one knows I am alive. Not even my mother. What will they think when they see me. With extravagant clothes and golden paint under my eyes. Not to mention the swell of my prominent tummy. 

Some guards follow us out of the building. Flanking all sides. The village people greet us as they usually do happy and kind. However they look concerned and fearful. Most likely of the new people in their city. 

We move as one. Lexa and I. Fierce as ever. 

When we arrive near the tent. Some people are sounding it. And by their clothes. They are from the ark. They gasp when they see us. And even more so when they see me. 

Lexa gold my hand so I steady my breathing. I face the medical centers doors. My mother is being pulled out gently by one of the younger ark people. He is pointing at me. My mother's eyes meet mine. And she freezes. Taking me in all at once. People clear a path so she can reach me as she walks. I dont move. I will always love my mother for giving me this life. But I do not know her. 

Lexa let's go of my hand as she embraces me. The guards seem to tense and some draw weapons. Lexa tells them to stand down. 

My mother's eyes take in my bump. She smells the air around me and looks to lexa. 

“You mated the leader of the grounders?” she asks. My eyebrows scrunch and I realize she is speaking about lexa. I nod softly. “You are having pups?” she asks. I nod again. 

She smiles and hugs me again. 

“I am so happy for you clarke. I thought I lost you, that you didn't make it after I sent you here.” she says. Crying softly. 

I hum softly. Hugging her back. She smells the same as she did when I was a child. I look around, my eyes scan the surrounding people. 

I pull back. 

“Welcome to polis" I say gently. She smiles and I continue, raising my voice to speak to the crowd. “Life here is not easy. But it is better than the ark. I say this because, there is no oppression here. Everyone is equal and no one is forced to be and do something they don't want. I found happiness here. I found love" I look to lexa and smile. She nods. “As did raven and octavia. I hope all of you find this happiness here. But I will tell you this. If you harm any of my people, the grounders aw you call them, you will have me to answer to. As well as heda, my mate.” I say the last of it as stern as I can. Lexa steps forward. 

“Today we found an alliance in the trikru and arkkru people. As well as in the other clans. What klarke says is true. You are now my people. But there are laws. Which in time you will learn. Today we celebrate. Tomorrow we plan.” she nods with this and dismisses everyone to finish and continue as they were.

“we have much to discuss. Follow me" I say to my mother. Lexa nods and places a soft kiss on my face before we part ways. My mother follows me to the tower. We silently walk to the tower. I nod as people congratulate me on my pups and give gifts to me which my guards take from them. Some just congratulate me or wish me well. We reach the tower after a few minutes of this. I dismiss some of my guards and gustus stays with me. 

Gustus who is a new found friend. Who protects my and lexas pups as his own family. He rarely leaves my side and this is not one of the cases. I decide to take her to the library where it is quiet. I sit on one of the sofas. Gustus stands guard by the door. Keeping a watchful eye on my mother as she sits across from me. 

“Tell me… are you happy here" she asks me. 

“Happier than I ever thought I would be.” I gently say. 

She nods and smiles slightly. 

“I want you to know, that the people from the ark. The ones left. They want a better life. The alphas that were in charge were cruel and deserved the fate they got. I am the new chancellor of the arkkru. And will make sure that we only have peace with your people” 

I nod. Thinking thoughtfully. I instinctively run a hand over my belly. Gently humming as I think. 

“The commander is a good and merciful woman and leader. She has only ever done what was best for her people. Even when it hurts her. But she protects me. Ever since she found me in the woods. She has been by my side. Always. I have been given a new home with her. And I am forever thankful for your part in that” I say

“That means a lot clarke. So tell me, before I have to go see heda and negotiate terms further. As to where we will stay and such. Tell me everything. How many pups are you having? How far along are you? I want to know everything I missed.” 

I laugh lightly at her enthusiasm and lean back in the sofa. 

“Well for starters, in the beginning. I barely talked. If not at all. But I trusted lexa. The commander. She was kind and patient. Unlike any alpha I had met. After a while, I realized my wolf called to hers. And when she told me she felt the same. Well let's just say it ended in this" I gesture to my profound sized belly. She laughs and smiles. “ there were a few incidents along the way. I had been attracted at one point. But lexa saved me. That was when we found out I was having our pups. And to answer your question. We suspect there are three. I am also around five months. Give or take.” I smile at this. Happy my pups will be here soon. “the only threat we face here is that of the mountain. They are a cruel race. Who watch from afar. And take and kill our people. I suspect they are suffering from radiation and that is why they take our people. For their blood. But they merciely kill and turn our people into monsters. In time we will defeat them but we could use your help with that. The tek you have could greatly tip the scale to being peace.” I say 

She nods and thinks about what I said. 

After a while I hear shuffling and laughing. Raven and Octavia have come to see her too I realize. Gustus looks to me for permission and I nod. He opens the door further and they come barreling in smiles on their faces. 

“ABBY" Raven yells. 

“Raven, Octavia, look at you both!” my mother exclaims happily. Embracing them. 

“we missed you" says octavia. Raven nods.


	25. Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the name ideas.
> 
> A special thanks to Hellzz and FreeWriter5869. 
> 
> If I used your name and you are not mentioned. Let me know. Thanks!

Time jump   
Clarke POV 

After a while, and everyone is settled. Lexa and abby commence more negotiations. It was decided a large plot of land would be gifted to the arkkru ro build their new home. The landing site and the land around it was on the property. 

A feast took place later that day. To celebrate the new people. Over the course of a month. A new village was built to the arkkru. With the help of all neighboring villages and warriors that volunteered. It was a simple village that housed its people and kept them warm for the cooler months. 

With lexas guidance. The arkkru people learned how to hunt, fish, build and grow as a community. Some of the trikru and arkkru bonded and mated together. Causing a merge of people. 

Abby, my mother, stayed near. She went to the arkkru village and to polis. Traveling back and forth. 

Lexa and I would be expecting our pups in the coming months and raven and anya would be after us. 

The plans to defeat the mounan were underway. And we have had many victories in battle against them the war almost over. Inside men are slowly taking apart the mounanas tek. So we can easily defeat them. 

It takes two months to do so. With the help of the arkkru tek. The mounan fell. Celebrations took way. And a time of peace fell on everyone. Some of the mounan men surrendered. Most of the children were saved and had been treated by my mother. They were given places to stay and a small village to grow in. Most feared them. They had a right to but lexa insisted that they be a part of our clan because after all they had surrendered. 

Lexa. Who had been attentive during my pregnancy. Even during my late night cravings for foods she had never heard of mixed with other random foods. 

Octavia struggled for a few m ok nths months after finding out her brother had not made it. He had died on the landing.

Aden who was busy with his apprenticeship as a warrior of the clans. I rarely saw.

She never got frustrated with me and always stayed by my side when she could. 

The following months has been filled with me waddling around and complaining about my feet and belly pains. About the constant kicking and movement the pups seem to do all night long. 

Today had been no different. Octavia and raven were with me in my room. We hung out here a lot. It was easy to get to and less walking than other rooms. We were all huddled on the couch in the middle of the room. Its soft cushions providing some relief to our achy pregnant bodies.

“I like the name Orion, after Lincoln's father. I think it's a boy. I have a feeling it is anyway." 

“As long as my pups are healthy I dont really care what gender they are. Or their status. Alpha, beta, omega. As long as they are happy.” raven says. 

I nod. Agreeing with her. With my mother here with me. It has eased some of my nerves. My midwife, Pamita, also comforts me and eases my nerves. But I still fear it. Giving birth I mean. I am ready for motherhood. I think I always have been. Omegas are this way. Ut is just that I want them to live happy lives. In a peaceful place with parents who love them. 

I'm lost thought when I feel my pups stir uncomfortably. Pain spikes from my belly to my back. I wince and gasp loudly. It goes unnoticed as the girls ramble about baby names. I stand slowly. Holding my back with one hand and my tummy with the other. 

That is when I feel it. Water drips down my legs. Dropping to the floor. I look back to raven and octavia who are staring at me in shock. 

It's time. 

I cry out as another contraction hits me. Octavia runs out of the room. Well she waddles hurriedly. Raven moves me to the bed as best she can. I try not to lean on her to much, she is almost as pregnant as I am. 

I make it to the bed just as Pamita runs in. Octavia following. Gustus runs in. Hearing my cries. 

“Get lexa. NOW!” I say as he freezes. Shock evident on his face. He runs out the room in a flash. Like a bear running through the forest. He is the size of one after all. 

Pamita gets me comfortable on the large bed. Pillows elevating my back. Raven is holding my hand. 

Another contraction hits me. And I scream. Shocked at its force. I squeeze ravens hand. Octavia is rubbing my hair back from my face. Tying it in a bun to keep it away. I thank her softly. My head falling to the pillow. Sweat coating my face. 

Lexa comes barreling in the room. Eyes wide and smile present. 

“Alexandria! Where have you been? Hmmm.” I practically growl out. 

My mom comes in after lexa. Medical bag in hand. She and Pam will help deliver the pups together. For everyone's safety. 

Lexa wincies and smiles again. Walking towards me grabbing my hand. She places kiss after kiss on my face until my frown goes away. 

“I came as fast as I could. I am not going anywhere. I promise.” she says strongly and I nod. Happy with her answer. 

“It hurts" I tell her. My omega whines and yelps in pain. She nuzzles into my neck and places a soft kiss. 

“I know, I am sorry ai hodnes.” she says quietly. 

My mom and pam have arranged my body accordingly and I let them move me. 

The contractions get closer and closer. My pain makes me irritated. And tired. 

“Lexa it hurts… this is your fault. YOU AND… YOUR COCK! DONT TOUCH ME… wait no dont leave me beja I'm sorry hodnes. Lexa I need you.” I say crying. 

My mom and pam give each other a knowing look and lexa looks exasperated. Confused and tired. But also sad her mate is in pain. 

Octavia and raven left a few hours ago and promised to return soon. 

It had been around five hours before the contractions were even close enough to think about pushing. Mom said it was because they needed to move into position and my body needed to get ready. I felt extremely exhausted. And tears streamed down my face. 

“it is okay my love, soon they will be in your arms and healthy... It will be soon ai hodnes…. Just give it time…. I love you…. You are doing beautifully my darling.... You look as beautiful as the day I mated you… I love you more then the stars can know" she keeps reassuring me and whispering sweet things to me. 

“Okay honey when I tell you to push. I need to to push as hard as you can. But stop when i tell you to. Can you do that clarke. “ my mom asks me softly. I whine and shake my head yes. 

She smiles brightly. 

“good girl. It is almost over.” pam says. 

Lexa holds my hand and I squeeze. Reassuring her i am alright. I nod again and kiss her gently. 

“okay clarke. Push. As hard as you can" my mom says 

I do as she asks. My vision blurs and my body aches. I ignore it though and I push. As hard as I can. I feel the first pup slide out of me. I cry in relief. The pain stopping for a moment. I open my eyes to see pamita holding the pup. Scooping out the fluid in its mouth. 

Cries fill the air. Strong and fierce. 

“It is an alpha girl” pamita says. I cry out. Happiness fills me. I reach my arms out. Wanting to see her. Even if for a minute before I have to push again. I feel the contractions building up but I ignore them for now. 

Pamita places the small wiggling child in my arms. She has curly locks of brown hair. So much like lexas. Her eyes are a fierce blue, like mine. She has dimpled cheeks. Her skin is a tan, like lexa and her grip is strong. 

I smile down at her and kiss her gently. Before the pain becomes to much. I hand her to lexa. She seems memorized by the tiny infant. And she places her in the large crib beside the bed. 

The crib had been a gift from the ocean people. Who made it out of a strong wood. Its width is big enough for all three children. And it is covered in only the softest furs that can be bought. 

Lexa kisses my head. Tears in her eyes. My mom nods to me and I push again. The pup comes out faster this time. Its cries instant. Its hand reaching for its mothers and sister. 

Pam examines the child before smiling down at it. 

“It is a beta boy" she says happily. I smile brightly and seek for him with my arms. He whimpers as he is placed in my arms and then purrs constantly. His eyes are green. Like the forest. His hair is brown like lexas and he is tan like her too. His cries are soft and quiet. I kiss him gently. Then hand him to lexa to inspect. She does as she did with the first born and places hmm next to his sister. 

The last pup is the hardest to birth. It was more painful then before. The pup had been postponed wrong and my mother had to turn it around while in me. Lexa kisses my face gently. Comforting me. 

When the pup finally leaves my body with an exhausted scream from myself. I don't hear it cry. I worry instantly. Telling lexa to go and see if it was alright. 

I see her leave my side. Worry in her eyes as she walks towards the infant still in abby's arms. 

She smiles when she reaches them and I relax slightly. I extend my arms. 

“let me have the pup. Let me see.” I plead. 

Lexa takes the small baby into her arms and walks to me slowly. Glancing down to make sure the pup was okay as she walked to me. 

She places the pup in my arms and I relax instantly. The small infant, has her eyes wide open. Staring at me. It is a girl. An omega girl. She hadn't cried. She reaches for my face and I kiss her hand gently. She has one blue eye and one green. Her hair is blonde, and her skin is fair. She is beautiful. She still doesn't cry. I coo down at her until she makes a soft noise and I laugh at her. 

I look up to lexa who watches the child in amazement. She doesn't cry. Not once. When she does make a noise she is quiet about it. I nuzzle my face into her and take a deep breath of her scent. She is wonderful. All of my pups are. Lexa picks up our two other pups and we curl together on the bed creating a little bubble for them to be safe together. The eldest pouts her bottom lip out. Wanting to be cuddled more and the boy just waves his hands around. The youngest just watches us. Curiously. She is going to be trouble. 

“what should we name them?” lexa asks gently. 

“let's start with the eldest.” I say humming to my pups. 

Pam and abby clean up the mess and excuse themselves. Saying if we needed anything to send for them. 

We look to the eldest. Thinking.

“What about Alva?” lexa asks. I smile and nod. 

“My little Alva.” I coo gently. 

“and the boy? How about nikkoli?” lexa asks thoughtfully. 

“yes. That will suit him perfectly. What do you think nikkoli" I say rubbing his little belly. He makes a soft noise and I giggle at him. 

“ and the omega?” lexa asks me. 

“skye" I say. Content with the name. Lexa smiles brightly and nods. 

“Skye it is.” 

The three pups after that are fed and clothed. Alva is dressed in red. Like lexa. Nikkoli is dressed in a soft green. And Skye is dressed in soft pastel colors, pink and blue. When they settle down. Lexa gives me a sponge bath. Cleaning all of the sweat and other fluids off of my body with great care. Once I am clean. We call asleep together happy and together. 

 

When I wake up. Lexa is no longer beside me. I sit up slowly. My body sore and aching. She is sitting on the edge of the bed. Her long brown hair flowing behind her. She is humming softly. Singing a lullaby to the pups as they coo and purr at her happily. I crawl over to her. Kissing her face gently. 

“they are beautiful.” I whisper. 

“Just like their mother" she says looking up to me. She kisses me gently. And I sigh into her touch. 

I look down at the pups. Alva and nikkoli are fitfully sleeping. Nikkoli kicks alva gently in his fitful sleep and alva attempts to growl at him. But it comes out a whimper. Skye wiggles and they quiet down. Her eyes open slowly and she watches me and lexa. I run a finger on the bridge of her nose and she falls back asleep. 

Lexa and I watch the interaction between the three. I can already see that nikkoli and alva will be fiercely protective of their baby sister. 

Me and lexa stay like that for a few hours. Whispering what we think they will be like in the future. 

After a while the pups stir and me and lexa move them to the bed. We have to put Skye in the middle. Because nikkoli and Alva keep whacking each other. I giggle at their antics. But they still as they cuddle into Skye. 

Lexa places a kiss on each of their heads. 

“I will give you all the world if that is what you wish" she whispers to them. I give her a look and she shrugs. I smile at her. 

Our little bubble is busted as octavia and raven waddle into the room. Eyes searching for their niece and nephews. 

I giggle at them and they hurry over.

“Ohhhh" octavia says as she looks them over. 

“Can I hold one of them" raven asks. Octavia nods. Asking as well. I smile at them and pick up Skye first. The looks at me. Eyes searching and wondering around. 

“this little one is Skye. The third born. She hasn't cried since she was born” I say proudly. 

As soon as I lifted Skye up. Her brother and sister whimpered and made noises. Protesting in her absence. I hand Skye to raven and she curls her into her arms. She looks as memorized as everyone else did by her. I pick up alva next who protests loudly at what she thinks is someone mandhadiling her. I laugh as she pouts her lips and whimpers. I hand her to a happy looking Octavia. Nikkoli looks at me expectantly. And I purr at him. Picking him up and letting him suck on my breast for milk. He purrs happily and I run my fingers through his short brown hair. 

Octavia looks concerned with an antsy Alva. She tries to soothe her but she protests and refuses to be calmed down. She hands the angry pup to lexa. Alva instantly calms and relaxes into lexa. Her hands grip lexas hair as lexa hums. Rubbing alvas back gently. 

Octavia pouts and huffs. I smile at her. I move Nikkoli and cover my breasts before handing him to Octavia. Who gladly takes the calm beta pup. 

“she is so calm" whispers raven. I nod. “do you want to know how to build a bomb?” she asks the pup. I give raven a look and she shrugs. Hhhh. Raven. 

 

 

The next months are full of family cuddles and kisses. The pups sleep contently. Only waking in the night to be fed or changed. Or to be loved. 

The clans are going to gather in a celebration of new life. Of their hedas new pups. The celebration will take place in a few days. 

Raven and octavia birthed healthy and happy pups. 

Raven had an alpha girl. Her and Anya named her Nyx. Who looks exactly like raven. Her hair dark and her skin cream colored. Their second pup was an omega girl named elara was a beautiful mix of Anya and raven. Nyx in her young age is outgoing. And tells you when she wants something. Elara is more easygoing and loves attention. 

Octavia had a difficult birth. Her pup was small and weak. But the little beta boy grew strong. He was named Orion after lincoln's father. He had to fight to live and Octavia and Lincoln are fiercely protective of him. As they should be. 

 

Six new lives will be celebrated. For they each will be great and strong wolves. 

The day of the feast approaches. Everyone is in a happy mood as i dress the pups. Alva is even smiling. Her short brown curls bouncing as she attempts to crawl from me giggling as she does so. Nikkoli is asleep when I dress him. This child could sleep anywhere at any time. All you had to do was hum softly and he would stop. I have a sneaking suspicion he was the one kicking me all the time in the middle of the night. 

My little Skye still barely makes a noise. She is quiet yet I can tell she is thinking. When alva thinks she babbles loudly and when nikkoli thinks he waves his hands and feet around fitfully. Trying to tell me something I cannot understand. 

I dress them all in red and black. Ceremonial colors of heda and her mate as well as their pups. Their tiny outfits were custom made and tailored to fit them individually. Though their outfits are different for each of them. The colors remain. 

I dress as they wiggle around on the bed. I watch them carefully and make sure they do not near the edge. I dress in a red flowy dress. With black cloth that will hold Skye. So I can carry my other two pups on my hips. Skye loves to be in the carrier. Alva on the other hand does not like to be confined. 

I settle her in the wrap and she curls into me. Her body faces outwards so she can see the world. Her eyes ever so curious. Alva on the other hand grumbles and tries to whack nikkoli. I tell her not to do that and she settles. Pouting her lip. She looks so much like lexa in that moment. Nikkoli is still asleep. He didn't wake when I moved him to my hip. 

Nor did he move as I trotted down the hall to find raven and octavia. 

I walk into ravens room. Her pups were crying and pulling her hair. Her face is scrunched up as she tries to soothe them. I laugh at her softly and she frowns at me. 

“I don't know how to get them to settle. They are little mischievous pups. They are doing it on purpose.” she huff out. 

I smile softly and move to the bed. Setting alva and nikko on the bed. They protest softly and grumble. I kiss them and they settle. 

I move to raven. Taking Nyx from raven. She hands her over, relief filling her face as I do. 

Nyx stares at me defiantly and I chuckle at her. I rub her face softly and she makes a face. I decide to do what u would my own pup. I place her next to Skye. The little omega holds a power all know of. She can calm even an adult with one look and a few hormones. 

Nyx whines softly before settling next to Skye. She calms instantly. 

“Baby catnip” raven whispers looking at little Skye. I laugh lightly at her and she sighs. Her other pup relaxed into her after her defiant sister was placed somewhere else. I lift Nyx and place her back in her mother's arms. 

“Do you feel better little one.” she asks gently. The baby coos I laugh. 

“I don't know what it is about her. But she is a little magic worker.” I say softly. Skye watches me. And looks over to Nyx. 

“I think she likes nyx" I say rubbing her face gently. She scrunched her tiny fists in content. 

Raven is feeding a content and happy looking Elara. 

I suppose it is feeding time I think. 

I move Skye from the holder and she protests with her eyes widening. And her hands reaching for me. I set her in between her litter mates. And Nyx protests loudly. Wanting to have cuddles with her new found friend. I giggle and move her closer as I lift nikko into my arms. I position him so he can get his milk and he drinks greedily. I laugh. 

Rubbing his head gently. His soft brown curls so much like his nomans. Once all the pups are full and burped. Me and raven head to octavias room. Five pups in tote. 

I hear soft purring noises coming from Octavias room. We enter it and find her curled into a protective circle around her pup. Orion grumbles and smiles at his mom. Raven and I move towards her. 

“Come on octavia we are going to be late" raven says softly. 

Octavia nods her head and begins to move around the room. Getting clothes for her pup. 

She dresses him and places kisses along her pups face. He mumbles slightly. 

After that, we all head out. Lexa, Anya, and lincoln are preparing in their own ways. Separately. 

It takes a little while but we make to the entrance of the war room. Me and my pups are meant to enter first as soon as lexa calls for us. We are going to present our pups to the clan leaders. After we will join the celebrations and introduce our pups to the entire world. 

After a few minutes and many attempts to get the pups to settle. I can hear lexas voice. 

“Enter" she says. And I do. Octavia and raven stay behind me as I stride into the room. Making my way to the throne beside lexa. 

Lexa reaches for Alva. She is, after all, the heir to hedas throne. The conclave a thing of the past. 

Alva pouts her lips before eyeing the room judgily. A few clan leaders laugh as she does so. I remove Skye from her holder and place her in my lap next to her sleeping brother. 

“I would like to introduce my heir, Alva, she was the first born out of my three pups. Alva, nikkoli, and Skye. 

The warriors notice Skye then. The sleeping nikkoli doesn't stir as Skye curiously eyes the new people. She looks up to me and I smile down at her before she looks to lexa. She leans back into me before purring softly. Not phased by the new people. 

The clan leaders seems to look at her with awe. I gently run my fingers through her blonde locks. 

The clan members then offer their congratulations and then offer their gifts. As usual they contain a wide variety of gifts. The boat people give gifts of food and clothes. Agenda gives a arrangement of weapons. I nod my thanks and a different clan steps forward. It goes on like this for a while. 

One catches my eye. A small baby mobile made out of soft man made flowers and gold metals. It is beautiful. Floukru always gifts us with the finest gifts. To show their appreciation and love for their heda and her family. The leader, Luna, is here to represent her people today. 

“Skiprisa, it is an honor to finally meet you. I am luna, leader of the floukru" (*AUTHORS NOTE: I am just making her the floukru because I thought it would be a good idea. Carry on*) Luna says. She is an alpha. Not as strong as lexa but her smell is not horribly unpleasant like most alphas. 

I smile. “ Yes, I have heard great things about you. It is nice to finally put a face to the name. I must thank you for all the gifts you have given me. I cannot say how thankful I am." I say with a smile. 

“Yes. Klark still loves Anann. He is a fine horse. And your other gifts are greatly liked by her and I both.” both lexa says to her. 

She nods and smiles slightly. 

“My mate, had to stay behind. She has recently given birth to a young omega girl. And couldn't make it. But she sends her congratulations. She also helped pick out the gift.” gifts she says with a smile. 

“Tell her I send my congratulations as well as thanks. I hope you enjoy the festivities.” I say. She nods. 

I thank them all and lexa dismisses them happily to go to the festivities. Octavia and raven enter after they leave. 

The celebration of life consists of many things. First we introduce my and lexas pups to the council. They give gifts and offer congratulations. 

Then we show all of the pups, ravens and octavia's included, to the community in polis. Which is twice its size fur to the celebrations going on. 

There will be dances and music. And a feast with all the people. 

Linclong and Anya meet us at on the field that will be holding all of the fesotovotes. It is just by polis and is a short walk. Lexa hold alva and nikkoli and I hold Skye. She rests softly between my breasts. 

I hear lexa talking to our pups in a hushed whisper. 

“Alva, on day you will be heda. I will train you in the best of everything. How to be strong and brave. Your mama will teach you how to be kind and patient. I hope you find happiness in this world and life. And you my little nikkoli, you will do great things. As will Skye. You must always protect her" she keeps talking to them in hushed whispers. 

I don't have the heart to tell her they are too young to get understand. So instead I hum softly to Skye as we walk. Raven and octavia walk with their mates. Anya is holding a pouting nyx. As she tries to cheer the young pup. She kisses her face and belly until the pup giggles and laughs. I smile at the scene. The scary looking alpha looks to happy in that moment. I glance at Octavia who giggles at the young Orion who makes faces at his mommy. Lincoln smiles at the picture. 

We reach the gold soon enough. Guards are placed strategically around the field as people dance and gather around. Some have pups of their own or some on the way. The time of peace has boosted the population, with no worries of the mountain. The people are more carefree and happy. 

A large canopy covers a living room of sorts. But with no walls. Plush couches covered in soft furs and pillows ar placed around for lexa and her family. Which is what we are all considered. Even Lincoln and Anya as well as octavia and raven. 

We all take a seat and get the pups to calm down on the furs placed on the ground. They crawl and babble to one another. 

I curl into lexa while keeping a close eye on the pups. People from the 12 clans all came to see the new pups. They smile as the pass. Each wanting a glance at the young ones. 

I find a quiet moment to myself. Even with the noise going on. And the crowd. I find comfort in lexas arms. Her strong body holding my tired one. 

It had been a busy past couple of months. Motherhood has been strange to say the least. To always have my pups with me was stranger. They never left my side and I never left theirs. Which, my mother says is normal for the beginning of their lives. 

My mother, a part of the 13th clan, came with members of her tribe. The arkku, a small tribe of mostly betas. Shows that we can all live among each other. I say this because I can see them mingling and being more diverse. 

“Ai hodnes, you mother is here" lexa says in my ear. I glance up. True to lexas word. My mother approaches the shaded cocoon, that is our resting spot for the second. A servant had brought us cold drinks and some snacks. I had greedily drunk the water, the air a little hot. 

My mother, smiles and I move to embrace her in a soft hug. We had grown to know each other, and she had made many visits to see the pups. 

“Hi mom, it is good to see you" 

“ you too Clarke. Oh! Look at them they have grown so much" she says crouching down and giving all of the pups attention. Six pups was a lot, but each and everyone was family. And loved greatly as such. 

“oh, little Skye. So sweet" she coos. I smile. My little Skye had that effect on people. We are not sure why, but she seems to affect all she comes into contact with. 

Raven and octavia get up and move to get their hugs from my mom. And they each proudly tell her of their pups and how they are doing. 

We all sat on the floor except lexa and Anya and Lincoln They converse amongst themselves as we play with the pups. I pick up Orion, he eyes me skeptically before he coos into me. I tickle his belly softly and he makes a giggling sound. Before I place him next to nikkoli. Nikkoli eyes him before swatting at him playfully. 

I glance up at octavia who is holding a sleepy Elara. And then at raven who tries to separate alva and nyx who try to growl at one another. As the pups play I make conversations with my mom. 

“How are you mom, is everything at arkku good.” 

“yes everything is great, we are planning for next winter. This one had fought up by surprise. Though lexa definitely helped get us thought it, we just want to be better prepared. There have been a few new births and conceptions. As well as marriages and such. We are slowly becoming a true clan. A community” she says proudly. 

I smile. Happy for her to have found a place amongst this world. 

I glance back to Skye. Making sure she is still content. She is staring at me softly. I don't know what she wants exactly so I pick her up and move her by Nyx. Who cuddles into her happily. They both pur and contently sleep. I smile at them. 

After a while I decide to pick Skye back up. Wanting her close. I try to move Nyx from her grasp and watch as Sykes gave contorts into one of sadness. I gasp loudly as a single tear rolls down her face and she whispers. 

Everyone stood talking around us. Lexa gets up and rushes to my side. Inspecting Skye with worry in her eyes. 

She still clings to a sleeping Nyx. Sykes bottom lip trembles when I try to move her again. Octavia and raven watch with utter astonishment. 

“she has never cried before. Not even at birth.” I say surprised in a hushed whisper. 

I coo at her until she calms down. She still eyes me suspiciously. But relaxes. 

I snap my head up to raven. 

“She likes Nyx. She has never not wanted me to pick her up. She wants to lau with her. I think she doesn't want me to wake Nyx up" I say astonished. 

“That is truly something" says Anya. 

Lexa keeps her eyes of Skye, she kisses her face bore looking at me. 

“Well, as long as she is happy, I am happy.” happy she gives me a soft kiss. 

 

After we have rested for a while. And after Nyx has woken up and Skye will release her without crying, we move around the makeshift camp, to celebrate. To celebrate life and happiness. The festivities last until the sun goes down and until it comes up. But me and lexa head back so we can put the pups to bed. 

As do octavia and raven. With their mates by their sides. 

I love each of my pups. They have brought me happiness and joy. More than I could have ever thought I would have. Lexa brings me this same feeling. Of love and security.


End file.
